


Каникулы в Простоквашино

by CroissantfromEden, Нечётный декабрь (needmoredonuts)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Простоквашино - Эдуард Николаевич Успенский | Prostokvashino Series - Eduard Uspensky
Genre: AU, Adam as Uncle Fedor, Aziraphale as Matroskin, Banter, Crowley as Sharik, Friendship, Gabriel as Pechkin, Gavryusha just Gavryusha, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Uncles, russian village
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroissantfromEden/pseuds/CroissantfromEden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmoredonuts/pseuds/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%87%D1%91%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8C
Summary: Трое веселых дядюшек вывозят ребенка на продолжительные каникулы в сельскую местность.Ну а что прикажете делать, если Апокалипсис не задался, Плана дальше нет, приказов от начальств нет, а есть только желание простого человеческого отдыха?
Kudos: 3





	1. Мода требует жертв

Первым, что услышал Гавриил, залетев с мороза в дом, было неразборчивое ворчание Азирафаэля с кухни и оглушительное чихание из комнаты. Наскоро стряхнув снег с шапки, он повесил ее на крючок, скинул валенки, прошел в комнату и бухнулся на скамейку.  
— До вас пока доберешься, трижды заметёт! — недовольно воскликнул архангел. — Я туда больше сегодня не выйду, завтра придется откапываться.  
— Мы в курсе, откапывались сегодня уже, — так же недовольно раздалось из угла в ответ.  
Гавриил прищурился. С печки, укутанный в несколько одеял, со сдвинутой на затылок излюбленной шапкой-ушанкой, на него зыркал золотыми глазами Кроули. Ничего необычного, но вид у демона был подозрительно нездоровый.  
-Та-а-ак… — Протянул Гавриил. — И что, позволь спросить, случилось с тобой на этот раз?  
Вместо ответа Кроули вновь разразился чиханием.  
— Да ничего не случилось, всё как обычно, он просто балбес, — с кухни вышел Азирафаэль, неся огромную дымящуюся кружку с чаем. Отчетливо запахло малиновым вареньем. Гавриил потянул носом воздух.  
— Это я давно понял. А конкретнее?  
— А конкретнее некуда. Говорил я этому созданию: купи себе новые валенки, зима в конце концов на дворе! А он что: пошел и кеды купил — они, говорит, красивее! — очень похоже передразнил демона Азирафаэль. С печки донеслось обиженное шмыганье носом.  
— Нечего носом шмыгать, сам виноват! Модник выискался, тоже мне, — проворчал белокурый ангел, подойдя к печке. Из-под одеял высунулась рука и немедленно сцапала кружку. Кроули с видимым наслаждением сделал первый глоток, и благодарно улыбнувшись, просипел в ответ:  
— Ну откуда я мог знать, что к обеду так наметет? Утром нормально было, вот я и пошел в кедах.  
— Зато вернулся, я погляжу, очень удачно, — заметил Гавриил, начинающий понимать, что к чему.  
Азирафаэль кивнул.  
— Лучше не придумаешь. Я наивно полагал, что он хотя бы прогноз погоды утром дослушал. Да если бы. В полдень в окно выглядываю — дороги замело, тропинки замело, ветрище, почти ничего не видно — и этот умник к дому лезет. Через сугробы по колено. В кедах. Штаны бы еще подвернул, модник. Простоквашино зимой — это тебе не Рай и не Ад, где и без тог щеголять можно, это суровое испытание даже для нас! — укоряюще взглянул он на демона. — Ну, что мне еще оставалось, взял лопату и пошел ему тропинку откапывать. Из кед потом словно два озера выливать пришлось. И нет чтобы сразу греться, заче-е-е-ем, я же демон, я бессмертный, я не могу заболеть! — голос ангела был полон сарказма. Гавриил, представив эту картину, не сдержался от усмешки, заработав тем самым колючий взгляд демонических глаз.  
— Ладно, не сверкай так на меня глазами, будешь теперь знать на будущее, жертва модных тенденций. Лучше чай допивай, остынет. Кстати, насчет чая… — многозначительно протянул Гавриил, косясь в сторону кухни. Азирафаэль наигранно закатил глаза:  
— У меня на вас двоих никаких самоваров не хватит. Тебе тоже с малиной? — уточнил он уже снова из кухни.  
— Не прибедняйся, хватит. С малиной, с малиной, — довольной улыбнулся архангел.  
— И баранки не забудь! — донеслось с печки.  
На кухне коротко рассмеялись и загремели посудой.


	2. Дайвинг с использованием посторонних предметов

Вид зашедших в избу Кроули и Гавриила, мягко говоря, вызвал у ангела недоумение. А если быть точнее — пару вопросов. Например «Где вы нашли такое количество воды, чтобы насквозь промокнуть в абсолютно солнечную погоду?» и более лаконичный «какого опять хрена?!», но он звучал недостаточно цензурно. Потому задан был только первый.  
— Я этому дурню говорю «Бросай свою железку, да всплывай». — По архангелу было видно желание плюнуть на пол. Или даже демону в лицо.  
— Я скорее тебя утоплю, чем «железку» брошу. — Зло ответил Кроули, проходя к печке, которая к счастью была растоплена — ангел готовил ужин.  
— Оно и видно. — Кивнул Гавриил, и продолжил, обращаясь к Азирафаэлю. — Сидел, вцепившись в руль, и кипятил гневом воду. Пришлось нырять и вытаскивать.  
— Я этого не просил!  
— Я тоже много чего не просил! Разбивать мою любимую кружку, например. — Азирафаэль хотел было дальше пойти заниматься ужином — очевидно, что перепалки этих двоих никогда быстро не заканчиваются — но следующая фраза его остановила.  
— Сравнил! Кружка и Бентли!  
— Это трактор!  
— То есть по-твоему я не смог добыть себе трактор «Бентли»?! Ты какого обо мне мнения?!  
— А то ты сам не знаешь! — Вместо ответа в Гавриила прилетела крышка от кастрюли.  
У ангела задёргался глаз. Он мысленно сосчитал до десяти, выдохнул и как можно спокойнее уточнил:  
— Кроули. Ты. Утопил. Трактор?!


	3. Никогда не злите ангела-огородника

Определенно, Азирафаэль обожал сельскую жизнь.  
В данный момент он неплохо устроился на шезлонге, подставляя лицо полуденным лучам солнца, полной грудью вдыхал чистый воздух и наслаждался звуками окружающей природы, а именно мелодичными трелями какой-то неизвестной ему птицы, веселой мелодией, которую насвистывал на флейте кто-то из соседских мальчишек, и затейливыми переругиваниями Гавриила и Кроули, наконец-то загнанных на грядки. Последнее радовало слух особенно сильно.

То, что наглости и раздолбайства у этих двоих хоть отбавляй, он знал уже давно, а потому ничуть не удивился столь слаженным попыткам свалить все дела в огороде на его хрупкие ангельские плечи. Как только Азирафаэль пытался попросить кого-то из друзей помочь ему, те придумывали массу срочных дел, которые необходимо решить вот_прямо_сейчас_извини_надо_бежать.  
То Кроули срочно требовалось чинить свой трактор, то Гавриил вспоминал о том, что его ждут на почте, то этим двоим резко надо было проверить популяцию уток на местном пруду, потому что «Зира, это же наши любимые утки, мы заботимся о них, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы было как прошлой весной? Вот, поэтому мы пошли!», и так далее, и тому подобное, только бы не видеть стройные ряды грядок. Зато еду с так ненавистного им огорода оба уминали дай б...с…кто угодно.  
Азирафаэль правда был до невозможности добрым ангелом, и потому не особо настаивал. Но, как известно, всякому терпению рано или поздно приходит конец.  
Непонятно, в чью голову первой пришла мысль о том, что водить трактор в дикую рань, приняв настойку из дурман-травы действительно хорошая идея. Но Кроули выглядел чересчур довольным, а у Гавриила как-то неожиданно проснулся дух авантюризма, и архангел недолго думая заявил, что на четырех колесах сможет ехать любой идиот, а на двух у одного змея подколодного кишка тонка. Возмущенный демон ответил, что кто тут ещё чего не сможет, надо проверить, и парочка, прихватив с собой заветную бутыль, уверенным зигзагообразным шагом побрела к трактору в тишине утренних сумерек.  
Азирафаэля вырвал из сладкого сна дикий треск за окном, рёв мотора и чьи-то недовольные голоса. Ничего не понимая спросонья, ангел подорвался с постели и устремился к выходу, мысленно прикидывая, стоило ли бы взять свой меч. Распахнув дверь на улицу, он застыл на пороге. Лицо Азирафаэля закаменело.  
Там, где ещё вчера были ровные аккуратные грядки, теперь красовались рытвины и следы от тракторных колёс. Само же транспортное средство находилось на краю участка, разнеся собой небольшой заборчик, любовно побеленный ангелом на днях. Азирафаэль почувствовал, что медленно закипает.  
Дверцы кабины трактора распахнулись, и на землю со стонами вывалились виновники происходящего, помятые не хуже заборчика.  
Первым сумел подняться на ноги Гавриил. Потерев лоб, он помог подняться Кроули:  
— Я же говорил, что не получится!  
— Если бы ты не вывернул руль, всё бы получилось, ясно? — заплетающимся языком ответил демон, и осоловело заморгал, оглядывая окрестности. — Ой ё*№# $%&*! Зира нас убьет!  
— Не ори, и так голова трещит! — тут же шикнул на него Гавриил, тоже оглядываясь. — Надо быстро всё тут…  
Договорить он не успел, получив тычок под ребра. Незадачливая парочка уставилась на крыльцо, где молча стоял Азирафаэль.  
— Зира, мы… — виновато начали оба, но тут же замолчали, увидев, как недобро ангел сверкнул глазами.  
— Ну и чья это была идея?!

Из раздумий Азирафаэля вывел просящий голос Кроули:  
— Зира, ну правда, мы этого не хотели. Честное демоническое! Можно хоть немного передохнуть, у меня уже все колени и руки стерты!  
— Правда, Азирафаэль, мы очень сожалеем, но пожалуйста, можно закончить немного позже, ужасно жарко! Я не могу больше копать! — присоединился к нему Гавриил.  
— Ну что вы, мои дорогие, кажется, кто-то заверял меня, что искренне раскаивается, и что вы готовы лично всё исправить. Поэтому не расслабляйтесь, а копайте.  
— До куда? — уныло поинтересовался демон, утирая ладонью струящийся по лицу пот.  
— Отсюда и до обеда! — отрезал ангел, улегшись обратно на шезлонг. Сдвоенный тяжкий стон и взаимное тихое переругивание в стиле «да чтоб я еще раз тебя послушал, да никогда!», «чертов демон, всё из-за тебя!» заставили его совсем не по-ангельски хмыкнуть. Ничего, труд действительно облагораживает, и неважно, кто ты — человек, ангел или демон.


	4. Букинист без книг - горе в семье и чума на ваш дом

— А я всё чаще замеча-а-а-а-ю! Что меня как будто кто-то подмени-и-и-и-ил!  
Демон и архангел с ошалевшими глазами сидели на кухне и наблюдали, как их ангел с отрешенным взглядом битый час мучает неизвестно откуда появившуюся гитару, свои голосовые связки и уши друзей. Вообще, при желании, Азирафаэль мог по-настоящему красиво петь, да и с игрой на разных музыкальных инструментах был более чем знаком. Но в данный момент он валялся на печке, игнорировал все попытки начать разговор и упорно наигрывал что-то заунывное, трагично глядя в потолок и подвывая на все лады.  
— Нет, правда, я догадывался, что без своего книжного магазинчика он скучает, но чтобы ДО ТАКОЙ СТЕПЕНИ, — ошеломленно прошептал Гавриил.  
— О книгах я и не мечта-а-а-а-ю, — в противоречие словам архангела раздалось с печки.  
— Угу. Он и так во всех наших поездках вечно бухтел, что слишком долго находится без своей коллекции, а тут! Россия, село в какой-то глухомани, на всю ближайшую округу — два киоска со сканвордами и одно отделение почты! Неудивительно, что он чуть ли не на стенку лезет, — так же тихо ответил Кроули. Словно в подтверждение его слов, измученные струны гитары взвыли, грозясь лопнуть вместе с барабанными перепонками невольных слушателей.  
— Телевизор мне мой кни-ижный замени-и-ил!  
— А вот с телевизором кстати была неплохая идея, да.  
— Ага, конечно. У нас теперь по телевизору одни религиозные каналы, где почему-то начитывают вслух отрывки из разных библий. Хоть бы один новостной оставил, невозможно же.  
— Чья бы корова мычала, у тебя обе твои железяки тоже разнообразием не отличаются. Одна вечно играет Queen, вторая — Любэ и Кадышеву, и ничего, мы не жалуемся.  
— О, просто заткнись.  
— Я-то заткнусь, а с Зирой что делать?  
— Что делать, что делать… Придется сгонять в его магазинчик за книгами, а то такие выступления на почве безкнижья мы можем не пережить. И кажется, нам нужна еще одна комната под библиотеку, потому что парой шкафов мы тут вряд ли отделаемся.  
— Ну, всё равно ремонт планировали делать, — вздохнул Гавриил. — Ладно, иди самовар ставь, а я посмотрю, что из еды осталось — пора кормить этого горе-музыканта.  
Кроули согласно кивнул, вставая из-за стола.  
-… не узнать меня! — донеслось из комнаты под дикий визг инструмента: кажется, одна струна все-таки лопнула.


	5. Не рискуйте подавать демонам идеи

— Нет… Я…Конечно.Всё понимаю! — Тяжело дыша и отфыркиваясь от залетающих в рот снежинок, возмущался Гавриил. — Зима. Россия. Дикие условия…  
— Ты дыхание-то не сссссбивай, — На грани слышимости прохрипел Кроули.  
— Но где вы видели ездовых архангелов?! — Воскликнул оный архангел и чуть не повалился в снег.  
— А ездовых демонов ты давно видел? — Прилетело ему. — Шаг не сбивай, пернатый!  
— Да почему я вообще должен тащить твою железку?!  
Они тащили сквозь чудесные пушистые сугробы (хотя сами бы назвали их «грёбанные непролазные»), едва попадая в шаг и матерясь  
про себя (а Кроули немного и вслух), бентли. Обычный демонский бентли 1926 года выпуска.  
Кроули сделал большие глаза:  
— Потому что ты меня лю-юбишь, — и остался в живых только потому, что у архангела не было сил на что-то, кроме размеренных шагов.  
Гавриил вдохнул побольше морозного воздуха.  
— Так. Ладно. Но почему ангел нам не помогает? — отчаянно вопрошал он, совершенно, похоже, не понимая, что от разговоров дышать становится лишь труднее, и кивая на сидящего в машине Азирафаэля.  
— Он, — Кроули споткнулся, выругался и продолжил, — держит руль. Иначе мы бы уже давно были в кювете. Он, — демон чуть не повалился в сугроб, начиная подсознательно винить в этом ангела, — ниже нас, с его шагом вышло бы дольше. Он, — Кроули был готов к падению, но ничего не случилось, так что он продолжил, — всё ещё может припомнить нам ТОТ случай, и тащить мы всё равно будем сами.  
Гавриил поспешно согласился, и они потащились дальше. И правда, давать повод ангелу вспоминать ТОТ случай не стоило.  
Спустя ещё десять минут чертыханий, снега и иссякающего терпения архангела они всё-таки дотащили машину до дома.  
Пытаясь отогреться чаем, который тут же приготовил заботливый ангел, Гавриил задумчиво произнёс:  
— Как вышло, что на всё Простоквашино нет ни одного трактора…  
— Трактор! Точно! — Радостно воскликнул Кроули, вскочил и скрылся за дверью.  
Эфирные сущности переглянулись.  
— О, нет.  
— Кроули!


	6. Профессиональные почтальоны помогут вам в любой ситуации

— … А валенки всё ещё одни на двоих! — возмущенно продолжал ангел, ища в шкафчиках нужные специи.  
— А почему так? У вас что, средств не хватает? А сотворить никак? — лениво поинтересовался с кресла Гавриил, наблюдая за перемещениями Азирафаэля на кухне.  
— Да всё у нас есть. И думаешь, я не сотворял, что ли? Они всегда куда-то исчезают, видимо, «мешают чувству прекрасного!» Зато кед уже — несколько пар! Потому что ума кое-кому не хватает.  
— Куда столько? Это ж не Лондон, тут кеды не помогут, тут зимы такие, что из валенок и тулупов все местное население не вылезает!  
— Вот и я говорю, балбес он.  
— Ну так ты это, повлияй на него как-нибудь, у тебя это получается, — пожал плечами архангел. Азирафаэль нервно поморщился:  
— Не могу. Мы с ним уже два дня не разговариваем.  
— Не два, а три! — недовольно раздалось с демонстративно завешенной шторкой печки. Ангел закатил глаза и отвернулся обратно к шкафчикам. Гавриил, кинув хитрый взгляд на печь, потянулся, разминая спину, и предложил:  
— Ну и что, что не разговариваете. А ты ему телеграмму отправь. На что еще почта нужна? У меня как раз и бланки есть. Тебе какой, простой, поздравительный?  
— Простой, не буду я его баловать! — отрезал ангел. Шторка на печке тут же отодвинулась, явив крайне недовольное лицо демона.  
— Не будет он меня баловать, мне от тебя ничего и не надо! — прошипел он, сверкнув глазами из-под шапки-ушанки, и тут же задернул шторку обратно.  
— А ты помолчи, не с тобой разговаривают! — шикнул на него Гавриил, роясь в своей почтальонской сумке. — Упс. Простых нет, есть поздравительные.  
Азирафаэль, вытерев руки полотенцем, уселся за стол.  
— Ручку тоже дай, будь так добр. Спасибо. Так, «Кроули, ты балбес».  
— Аз, это же поздравительный, тут поздравить сначала надо, — остановил его архангел. — И про погоду ещё напиши, да.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. «Поздравляю, тебя, дорогой Кроули, ты балбес», — вывел каллиграфическим почерком ангел. — Погода… «Погода у нас хорошая».  
Кроули вновь высунулся из-за занавески и хмыкнул:  
— Да ничерта она не хорошая, всё в округе по уши замело!  
Азирафаэль, оторвавшись от написания, кинул многозначительный взгляд на красные кеды, сушившиеся под потолком рядом с печкой.  
Гавриил еле подавил смешок: — а ты помолчи, помолчи, будешь ответ вот писать, там и расскажешь, какая погода!  
— Ничего я ему писать в ответ не буду, я в него с-сейчас-с-с-с вон той библией лучш-ше брошу, чтобы не обзывался! — завозился Кроули, пытаясь дотянуться до книжки на подоконнике. Но архангел опередил его, стремительно поднявшись с кресла и перехватив книгу первым:  
-Но-но-но, зачем бросаться, если почта есть! Сейчас мы её красивенько упакуем и ангелу передадим. Это же, уже, как её, бандероль получается.  
Наскоро обернув библию чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим подарочную упаковку, Гавриил вернулся к столу, за которым ангел уже что-то сосредоточенно помешивал в кастрюле. Откашлявшись, он протянул тому библию:  
— Азирафаэль, тут тебе библию прислали. Хотели в тебя запустить.  
От возмущения Азирафаэль поперхнулся, а глаза загорелись праведным гневом:  
— Что-что-что?! Библией! Да я за это в него сейчас половником запущу! Или кастрюлю на него опрокину!  
Гавриил остановил его ладонью, задумавшись:  
— Минуту. Кастрюля — это больше килограмма, это уже посылка. получается. Сейчас доста-а-авим.  
— Нет ну подумать только, библией кидаться, ни стыда, ни совести! — продолжал возмущаться ангел.  
— Кто бы говорил, знаеш-ш-ш-шь! — столь же возмущенно шипели ему в ответ с печки.  
— А если вы друг на друга бочку катите, — невозмутимо продолжал Гавриил, — это уже контейнерная перевозка получается. Это вам к Хастуру с Лигуром надо, они же у нас в трансагентстве сельской местности заняты.


	7. О прибавлении в семействе и тёзках

— Есть кто дома? — вопросил Гавриил из прихожей. Вернулся он далеко за полночь, с огромным трудом сумев разгрести завалы документации на почте. И теперь хотел только простого человеческого спать. Но гробовая тишина в доме была уж слишком подозрительна. Обычно или Азирафаэль засиживался допоздна с книгой, или Кроули щелкал пультом от телевизора, или хотя бы кто-то из них сопел с печки. Но быстро обойдя все комнаты, архангел убедился, что дома никого нет. Похоже, сон отменяется. Куда вот этих двоих на ночь глядя понесло?  
Но не успел он окончательно разволноваться, как услышал топот за окном, и в следующее мгновение в комнату ворвался Кроули, взбудораженный и совсем не сонный.  
— О, пришел наконец, как раз вовремя. Пошли со мной, у нас новость, скорее, — протараторил он, подталкивая Гавриила обратно к выходу.  
— Да стой ты, объясни толком, что, куда и почему?  
— В сарай, в сарай пошли, Зира ждет. У нас новый жилец — Мурка отелилась! — Кроули умудрился по пути прихватить фотоаппарат с подоконника.  
— Ладно? Давно пора! — Гавриил усмехнулся. — Дай угадаю, Азирафаэль вне себя от восторга?  
— Не то слово. Воркует, хлопочет и сияет почище солнца, так что электричество можно экономить, — Кроули отворил дверь в сарай: — Зира, это мы, Гавриил тоже пришёл!

Демон был прав — Азирафаэль был чрезвычайно доволен и источал любовь, счастье и благодать на всю деревню. Растрепанный, в наспех застегнутой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, он сидел на полу и одной рукой поглаживал новоиспеченную мать, а другой придерживал маленького теленка, который уже пытался стоять ровно. Увидев вошедших, он улыбнулся ещё шире:  
— Здравствуй, Гавриил. У нас наконец-то прибавление! Ну разве он не чудо? — кивнул ангел на теленка. Тот в ответ причмокнул губами.  
— Ну всё, у нас появился конкурент. Теперь Аз будет носиться с этим парнем и совсем забудет про нас, сирых и убогих, — шутливо запричитал Кроули, успевая между делом фотографировать ангела в обнимку с питомцами. Гавриил привычно закатил глаза.  
— Неправда, дорогой, как ты мог так подумать, — осуждающе произнес Азирафаэль. — Но сейчас ему и правда нужен уход. Думаю, стоит его на время забрать в дом.  
— Только, пожалуйста, без коровы! — тут же заявил Гавриил. — А то опять останемся без скатерти, занавесок и цветов!  
Кроули согласно закивал — терять любимые растения снова он не собирался.  
— Кстати, — словно вспомнил о чем-то Гавриил, — а назовём как?  
Три пары глаз внимательно уставились на теленка. Телёнок, последние несколько минут упрямо пытающийся подняться, теперь стоял более уверенно. И так же уверенно пытался зажевать штанину Кроули. Демон попытался ненавязчиво отодвинуть его в сторону или хотя бы отойти самому, но теленок был непреклонен и упорно следовал за ним.  
— Кажется, ты ему понравился, — весело заметил Азирафаэль.  
— Ага, конечно. Ты так же говорил, когда Гавриил за мной гонялся по всему Лондону, — нервно отозвался Кроули, бочком отодвигаясь за упомянутого архангела. — Эй-эй, всё, хватит меня преследовать, упрямый ты телёнок, мои штаны невкусные!  
Теленок тем временем остановился перед Гавриилом и поднял на него свою мордочку. Гавриил посмотрел на него в ответ.  
— Знаете… Кажется, я придумал, — внезапно хитро протянул Кроули. — Упрямый теленок? Упрямый. И цветом вон, черненький. Пусть будет Гаврюша.  
-… Да ты издеваешься?! — архангел начал закипать. — Что за намёки, я не понял? Какой еще Гаврюша?!  
Однако совершенно неожиданно теленок издал что-то отдаленно похожее на мычание, уткнулся лбом куда-то в ноги Гавриила и потерся головой о штанину, словно прирученный. Тот замер.  
— Ну, Гавриил, он вроде бы и не против, — осторожно подал голос ангел.  
— М-да… Что мне с вами со всеми делать, пусть будет Гаврюша, — сдался архангел, поглаживая теленка по голове. Новоиспеченный Гаврюша замычал еще громче и довольнее, заставив тёзку улыбнуться.  
— Теперь самое главное не перепутать. А то позовешь одного есть кашу, а придут оба, — разрушил счастливый момент Кроули, щелкнув в очередной раз фотоаппаратом. В ответ в него прилетели затупленные вилы под звуки невнятных ругательств, довольного мычания и веселого ангельского смеха.


	8. Простоквашинские будни

— Сколько раз я просил не трогать мои книги?! СКОЛЬКО?!  
— Зира, ну прости, я же уже искренне извинился!  
— Лучше бы вместо своих извинений ты ел на кухне, а не где попало!  
— Эй, а может это кому-то просто не стоит оставлять свои книги где попало, а?!

Гавриил невозмутимо перебирал приманки, сидя на крыльце дома, и краем уха слушал разгорающуюся внутри перебранку. Подобные утренние вопли уже стали привычным времяпрепровождением и заменяли ближайшим домам крики петухов на рассвете.  
Внезапно откуда-то сверху послышался шорох, топот, и через мгновение с козырька над крыльцом спрыгнул Адам.  
— Доброе утро, Гавриил, — весело улыбнулся он.  
— Доброе, доброе… Опять чуть не проспал, — беззлобно пожурил парнишку архангел. Тот в ответ пожал плечами:  
— Ну не проспал же. Я просто.немного засиделся вчера с Кроули. Он же наконец домучил телевизор, и тот стал показывать хоть какие-то развлекательные каналы. И по одному из них он уже третью неделю смотрит сериал местный, «Кармелита», вроде бы. Мне было скучно, и я решил посмотреть вместе с ним. Ну, и лег уже сегодня — Адам не удержался от зевка.  
— А, так вот что имел в виду Зира с этим «ты и так уже на цыгана смахиваешь, модник, не усугубляй», — пробормотал Гавриил себе под нос. А потом внезапно спохватился и постарался принять суровый вид:  
— А почему, собственно говоря, ты опять выходишь из дома через окно второго этажа? У нас лестниц и дверей нет?  
— Есть. Но я почему-то не хочу сейчас на первый этаж, — многозначительно протянул мальчик. Гавриил смягчился, но всё ещё немного взволнованно продолжил:  
— Всё равно, хотя бы пару дней не прыгай так, видел же, я козырек еще не дочинил. А то твои многострадальные коленки не оценят.

В доме раздался чей-то вскрик, и судя по звукам, что-то разбилось. Адам взглянул на прикрытую дверь:  
— Опять, да?  
— Ага. Хорошо, что без меня, я не в настроении сейчас орать.  
— А что случилось-то?  
— Книги Азирафаэля. Открытая банка варенья и чай. Угадай с одной попытки, кому сегодня не повезет, — Гавриил выразительно посмотрел на мальчика.  
— Ууууууу, бедный Кроули. Опять придётся огородами, огородами и в лес до ужина, — хихикнул Адам. — А помочь, успокоить не хочешь?  
— А надо? — вопросил архангел. — Сами разберутся, как будто в первый раз. А у нас с тобой, между прочим, важное дело! — Гавриил закрыл коробку с приманками, убрал ее в заплечную сумку и поднялся, отряхивая штаны. Адам просиял:  
— Всё-таки спиннинг?  
— Конечно. Я же обещал научить на него ловить, значит научу.  
— Здорово! А можно ребят с собой позвать?  
— О боже, куча подростков, дай мне сил, — шутливо взмолился Гавриил. — Зови уж.  
Адам широко улыбнулся, коротко присвистнул. Откуда-то из кустов выскочил Барбос и с веселым лаем кинулся к хозяину. Мальчик с собакой припустили к забору, в один миг перепрыгнули его и устремились к первому соседскому дому.  
— Гавриил, мы быстро! — донесся до архангела удаляющийся мальчишеский голос.  
Гавриил улыбнулся, подхватил пару спиннингов, лежащих рядом, и размеренным шагом направился к просёлочной дороге. За спиной у него крики стали утихать. Ну вот, и мирить даже не придется, что за чудный день.


	9. "Кручу-верчу, Гавриила обыграть хочу"

Если в доме гробовая тишина — либо дома никого нет, либо жди огромных неприятностей.  
Азирафаэль с Адамом гипнотизировали взглядом входную дверь, из-за которой не доносилось ни звука.  
-… Они же вроде утром никуда не собирались, — первым нарушил тишину Адам. Ангел кивнул, нахмурившись:  
— Я чувствую, что они дома. Но это молчание меня беспокоит. Если они опять разругались или что еще хуже, напились этого местного самогона… — Азирафаэль толкнул дверь, заходя в дом.  
Архангел и демон обнаружились в креслах. Однако, вопреки всем опасениям, они не ругались, не валялись пьяными и даже не спали. Вместо этого они молча и крайне сосредоточенно вертели что-то блестящее между пальцами.  
-Здравствуйте, мои дорогие, — протянул ангел. На него тут же шикнули с обеих сторон. Азирафаэль вопросительно поднял брови.  
— И…чем вы занимаетесь? — поинтересовался он.  
— Подожди, Зира, не мешай, у меня почти получилось, — прошипел Кроули, гипнотизируя немигающим взглядом тёмно-зеленую штуку, вертящуюся у него на кончике пальца. Внезапно он резко двинул кистью, и игрушка перекинулась на другой палец, не прекращая вращения. Демон издал что-то, отдаленно похожее на победный вопль и коварное хихиканье одновременно.  
— Ха! Я же говорил, что у меня получится быстрее! — самодовольно заявил он, обращаясь к архангелу. Тот недовольно нахмурился:  
— Просто повезло. И это всего лишь один трюк!  
— Зависть — плохое чувство, Гавриил, — протянул Кроули, увернувшись от прилетевшей в него подушки.  
— Так всё-таки, что это? — вновь попытался разобраться Азирафаэль.  
— Это — спиннеры, — подкинул на ладони серебристую игрушку архангел. — Вроде как для развития мелкой моторики.  
— А по факту — отличный способ убить время и вывести из себя крайне нетерпеливых личностей — ехидно влез Кроули. — Мы с ним поспорили, кто быстрее освоит как можно больше трюков. Пока что веду я.  
Гавриил поморщился.  
— То есть… Подождите, вы что, сидите так с самого утра? — не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном протянул Азирафаэль. — Кто-то обещал помочь мне с огородом, и как же твоя работа, Гавриил?  
Кроули и Гавриилу хватило сообразительности прикинуться пристыженными. Ровно на пару секунд. После чего они принялись наперебой ему объяснять, что как только их пари закончится, проигравший обязательно поможет Азирафаэлю с чем угодно и сколько угодно, а пока спор в самом разгаре, можно ли их не отвлекать?  
Наблюдая за друзьями, азартно пытающимися перещеголять друг друга, Азирафаэль задумчиво поинтересовался у Адама:  
-А ты не расслышал, они не уточнили, сколько именно будет длиться их спор?  
Мальчик многозначительно вздохнул:  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее время они для мира точно потеряны.  
Ангел вздохнул в ответ и отправился готовить обед.  
Спустя пару часов ситуация не изменилась нисколько.  
— Да во имя всего святого! Ладно Кроули, он вечно любит всякие модные бесполезные штуки, но ты-то, Гавриил! — ворчал Азирафаэль, собирая со стола грязную посуду. Архангел что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ, перекидывая спиннер на пальцы другой руки. Адам с другого конца стола хихикнул:  
— Вот бывают змеи, которые залипают на звуки флейты, а у нас эксклюзив — дядюшка Кроули со спиннером.  
Демон, вопреки обычаю, даже не стал возмущаться по поводу «дядюшки», а просто весело оскалился, показав мальчику длинный раздвоенный язык.  
— Посуду мыть, так понимаю, тоже мне? — тоскливо поинтересовался ангел. Демон и архангел тут же наперегонки ретировались с кухни, невнятно объясняя, что «опыт, понимаешь, Зира, нельзя прерывать». Азирафаэль раздраженно закатил глаза к потолку, и, проворчав что-то о дьявольских штуках, принялся оттирать тарелки.  
К вечеру Азирафаэль был готов лезть на стенку: его абсолютно беспардонным образом игнорировали. Ни тот, ни другой не отрывались от своих спиннеров ни на секунду, и на все просьбы ангела отвечали нечленораздельным бормотанием и обещанием выполнить всё позже. В полночь нервы Азирафаэля не выдержали, и он чрезвычайно раздраженно заявил, что не желает видеть эти штуки хотя бы до утра и если они оба немедленно их не отложат и не уйдут спать, то Армагеддон им покажется манной небесной. Возможно, не последнюю роль сыграла начавшая подозрительно пламенеть кочерга в руках ангела, но Гавриил с Кроули сглотнули, переглянулись и сочли за лучшее последовать ненавязчивому совету.  
На следующее утро спиннеры таинственным образом исчезли, а ангел с абсолютно счастливым и непричастным к пропаже лицом заявил, что раз игрушек найти не удалось, значит опыт прерван и победитель не выявлен, и загнал резко погрустневших помощников в огород. Адам, сидящий на крыше дома, беззвучно, но очень весело смеялся.


	10. Письма в преисподнюю

Где-то в самых глубоких недрах Ада Люцифер подозрительно вертел в руках бумажный конверт. В Ад, разумеется, каждый день поступали тонны заявлений и обращений, но это было адресовано лично ему и было насквозь пропитано различными аурами — ангельской, демонической и еще одной, столь знакомой. Люцифер улыбнулся, разорвал конверт, и развернув лист бумаги, принялся читать.

«Привет, папа. Давно не виделись. Ты наверное в курсе, что мы решили устроить себе отдых и уехали подальше от шумных городов. Тут тихо, спокойно, а местная природа и свежий воздух, как в один голос утверждают Азирафаэль с Гавриилом, пойдут на пользу моему юному организму.  
Живём мы тут хорошо. Дом у нас замечательный, и с огромной печкой. Кроули как-то шутил, что в ней можно зажарить грешников и особо занудливых и почему-то косился на Гавриила, но потом получил по затылку и больше не шутил. В общем, отличный дом.  
А, раньше чем дом, Кроули успел приобрести трактор. «Бентли», да. Трактор большой и классный, только в нем тоже песни заедают. На этот раз что-то русское, про коней, березы и что-то еще. А ещё у нас корова есть! И не одна, а целых две. Мурку мы купили, а Гаврюша потом родился.  
Я по тебе, конечно, скучаю, и увидеться хотел бы. Но писать, где я, не буду — а то вдруг ты еще меня отсюда заберешь, а Азирафаэль, Кроули и Гавриил без меня заскучают и пропадут!»

Дальше на листе красовались несколько помарок, а затем буквы внезапно стали ровнее и круглее.

«И все-таки печка — отличная, отдыхать на ней замечательно, а то после работ в огороде, которые взвалили на мои хрупкие плечи, здоровье никакое, крылья ломит, нимб отваливается. Да и вообще первые месяцы тут были тяжелыми. Зато сейчас всё замечательно: еда тут отличная, сами много выращиваем, колбасы вкусной очень много (и я наконец-то приучил всех есть бутерброды правильно!), молока хоть отбавляй. А еще мы наконец-то настроили телевидение! Я сразу предлагал использовать ангельскую пентаграмму — никаких проводов, никаких настроечных таблиц и если что всегда можно прикрыть ковром! Кроули только долго противился. Словно бы мы позволили ему навредить!»

Сатана почувствовал, что чего-то недопонимает. Крылья и нимб?… Что вообще творится с его сыном? Почерк в письме дальше внезапно стал заостренным.

«А на днях я вообще линять начал! Чешуя с меня сыпется — хоть в дом не заходи. Зато новая растет — гладкая, яркая, сам себе завидую! Да и вообще меня сейчас не узнать — ох уж эта русская деревенская мода. Но ничего, я еще научу их жить стильно! Хотя например, ушанки мне очень понравились — и уютно, и тепло, и мне идёт! Теперь я даже самой холодной зимой не замерзну. (Правда с кедами надо что-то придумать.) И волосы начали отрастать, как в старые добрые…злые…в общем, как тогда. Но если Зира еще раз ко мне посмеет приблизиться с намерением заплести косички, я за себя не ручаюсь! Буду искушшшать всех в отместку налево и направо, никакой благодати не хватит!»

Люцифер понял, что ему необходимо успокоительное. В руке возник изящный бокал с трубочкой, наполненный валерьянкой. Немедленно присосавшись, Люцифер попытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли в кучу. Он, конечно, подозревал, что переходный возраст у Антихриста может протекать… не совсем так, как у обычных людей, но это было чересчур. Судя по письму, с его сыном творилось что-то совсем невразумительное. И похоже, самозванные крестные отцы, дядюшки, или кто они там, абсолютно не следят за ребенком! Ужасная безалаберность, особенно для ангелов! Глотнув еще, Люцифер вернулся к письму.

«Вообще, дела идут хорошо, и на почте работать даже интересно. Хоть там могу побыть в тишине и покое и подальше от этих двоих. Да и работа приносит много пользы: меня уже знают абсолютно во всех домах и магазинах, всё время скидки на что угодно делают, мелочь, а приятно. И все местные бабушки почему-то полюбили называть меня внучком, хотя какой я им внучок, когда скорее уж наоборот? Странные они…  
Местность живописная, бегать по утрам здесь здорово, особенно от тракторов, коров и с одним милым пёсиком, разве что кроссовки все-таки нужны не белые. И более прочные, потому что зубов Барбоса и Гаврюша они не переживают! Но здоровье и нервы здесь действительно приходят в порядок, меня сейчас совсем не узнать, ух!  
В общем, ты там не волнуйся, у нас всё лучше не бывает.  
До свидания, твой сын Адам.»  
Ниже были пририсованы четыре смайлика — один веселый, два со съехавшими на бок нимбами, и один с кривыми рожками.  
Люцифер задумчиво посмотрел на письмо, на пустой бокал… Кажется, ему всё-таки стоит навестить сына. Отпуск ему в любом случае не помешает. Интересно, в каком из заброшенных уголков мира находится эта деревня?..


	11. Некоторые особенности Простоквашинских пенсионеров.

Барбос лежал в тени на веранде и следил за мухами. Адам сидел на ступеньках крыльца и выводил палкой по земле какие-то символы. Вид у него был откровенно скучающий.  
Азирафаэль присел рядом и, убедившись, что символы не имели отношения к деятельности Чёрных жрецов древнего Му или чему-то подобному, аккуратно спросил:  
— Мальчик мой, почему ты сидишь здесь, один? — Когда Гавриил уходил разносить почту, а Кроули уматывал куда-то на своём тракторе, Адам тоже исчезал из дома вместе с собакой, убегая гулять с друзьями, поэтому сейчас ангел был обеспокоен нарушением привычного уклада (а особенно тем, что нарушение происходило не по вине Кроули — такое нарушение нарушало даже уклад нарушения уклада).  
— Уэнслидейла увезли в город, что-то по поводу подготовки к олимпиаде по ботанике, Брайан наказан, — лицо мальчишки скривилось в ужасе от упоминания то ли наказания, то ли ботаники, — а к Пеппер я пойти не могу — её бабушка меня почему-то недолюбливает.  
Азирафаэль напрягся от упоминания бабушки. Женщины старше 65 относились к их компании довольно странно, то подозрительно косясь на то, что мальчика воспитывают трое мужчин, то возмущаясь демонической манере одеваться и водить трактор, то обсуждая то, что услышали из его собственных ангельских криков, которые начинались, когда ангельское терпение кончалось. Исключение они делали разве что для Гавриила — отдельно он им безгранично нравился, они были готовы кормить «очаровательного почтальона» всеми пирожками, рассказывать все события в деревне. Они ласково называли его «внучок». Даже бабушка Пеппер, которая была неимоверно суровой женщиной, стоит вспомнить хотя бы то…  
Размышления ангела были прерваны внезапно въехавшим во двор трактором и вылетевшим оттуда Кроули. Удивлённо раскрытые глаза практически перестали помещаться за очками.  
— Дядя Кроули, что случилось? — Странная интонация Адама не дала понять, переживает он за демона или за то, что произошло хоть что-то интересное.  
— Чума… — Только и сумел выдавить из себя Кроули. Азирафаэль застыл.  
— Чума Александровна? С ней что-то случилось? — Удивлённо воскликнул мальчик. Ангел и демон ещё более удивлённо уставились на него.  
— Ну, бабушка Пеппер, Чума Александровна. Мы же с дядюшкой Гавриилом про неё рассказывали. — Гавриил только завернул во двор и слез с велосипеда, но непроизвольно напрягся, когда услышал своё имя — не стоит ли сегодня переночевать на почте?  
— Вы как-то забыли упомянуть, что бабушкой твой подруги является отставной всадник апокалипсиса! — Самую малость нервно взвизгнул Кроули.  
Гавриил чуть более нервно засмеялся. Все взоры обратились к нему.  
— Знаете, теперь хотя бы становится понятно, как мне досталась эта работа.  
Спустя секунду молчания Азирафаэль взорвался хохотом. Ну конечно. Откуда Гавриилу знать, как выглядели всадники Апокалипсиса во времена, когда он не спускался на Землю. Одиннадцатилетний мальчик тоже вряд ли в этом преуспел. А они с Кроули не преуспели в знакомстве с жителями деревни.  
Кроули рассмеялся следом:  
— Знаешь, Гавриил, теперь мне даже жаль твоего предшественника. Получить электрошоком от старухи — это одно. А пасть жертвой скучающего всадника Апокалипсиса…  
Теперь смеялась уже вся их непостижимая компания. Только Барбос всё также следил за мухами в тени веранды.


	12. Чей телёнок?

На дворе стояли первые осенние деньки, пока что еще теплые, но уже предвещающие скорое похолодание.  
Все были заняты делами. Азирафаэль, открывший в себе страсть к вареньям-соленьям, с упоением делал заготовки на зиму. Гавриил целыми днями пропадал на почте, под завалами писем и посылок, которых с завершением летнего сезона стало почему-то куда больше. Адам, переведенный на домашнее обучение вместе с друзьями, на удивление терпеливо сидел за учебниками. Кроули же, закончив с техосмотром любимого трактора, нашел себе новое занятие — он воспитывал Гаврюшу.  
На резонное замечание, что вообще-то у них уже есть Барбос, и с обязанностями сторожевого пса он более чем справляется, демон отмахивался, заявляя, что сторожевая собака, пусть даже и цербер — это одно. А вот сторожевой телёнок — это эксклюзив!  
Гаврюша периодически упрямился не хуже своего тёзки (о чём Кроули не забывал регулярно шутить), но в целом тренировкам поддавался.  
То Кроули ему палку кинет, а Гаврюша перепрыгнет через забор, и в следующую секунду уже обратно палку несет.  
То увидит демон зайца, по дурости в поле выбежавшего, и прикажет «фас!», и телёнок за тем аж до пруда гонится. Заяц-то только в два прыжка пруд преодолеет, а Гаврюша как мини-трактор в воду врежется, всех уток распугает. Зато мыться уже не надо, считай чистый.  
А прикажет ему Кроули «Му-му», Гаврюша замычит так, что аж до соседнего села слышно, местные бабульки креститься начинают, прохожие шарахаются.

Азирафаэль смотрел на это долго, неодобрительно, наконец не выдержал, и во время одной из тренировок заявил:  
-Ну и что ты творишь, а? Во-первых, маленький он еще, хоть и силы хватает, и голос громкий очень, а во-вторых, что ты его действительно как собаку дрессируешь, балбес ты этакий? Есть же Барбос, не нравится он — в питомник местный сходи, а телёнка хватит мучать!  
Кроули, уже уставший, что его называют балбесом и вечно критикуют замечательные идеи, не выдержал и недовольно огрызнулся:  
— Знаешь что, Зира, заведи себе своего телёнка, и воспитывай как знаешь, а Гаврюша мой!  
Ангел от подобной наглости даже выронил сумки из руки и остолбенел. А потом как начал громко возмущаться:  
— Какой это он твой, когда это мы с Муркой его рожали? Когда я из-за него ночей не спал, из соски поил, пока ты скармливал ему сосиски и только возмущался ночью, что это он спать не даёт! Знаешь ли, дорогой мой!  
В общем, того и гляди сейчас крупно поссорятся.  
— Да чего вы спорите-то? — выглянул на крыльцо Адам, про себя порадовавшись возможности на время слинять от уроков, — встаньте в разных концах огорода, поставьте Гаврюшу посередине и зовите его. К кому он подойдет — того и телёнок.

Сверкнув друг на друга глазами, ангел и демон разошлись в разные стороны, дождались, пока Адам телёнка на середину выведет, и давай его звать. Кроули командирским тоном кричит:  
— Гаврюша, ко мне, БЕГОМ, кому сказал!  
Азирафаэль наоборот, ласково подзывает:  
— Гаврюша, хороший мой, ну иди сюда.  
А Гаврюша только головой вертит, с ноги на ногу переступает, не знает, куда бежать.  
-Что-то как-то не получается, — задумался Адам. — О, идея. Киньте ему оба палку через забор. Чью принесет, тот для него и главнее.  
Выбрали они каждый себе палку по вкусу. У Кроули палка была тонкая, и вся в мелких сучках, прямо как и он сам — тощий и задиристый. А у Азирафаэля в руках такая дубинка гладкая оказалась, и потолще, потому что он и сам был немножко поупитаннее.  
Кинули они палки за забор, и Гаврюша через забор за ними прыгнул. Все замерли в ожидании.

Спустя несколько долгих секунд тишины из-за забора донеслось мычание, сдавленная ругань, звук чего-то упавшего и громкий треск рвущейся ткани. Ангел с демоном переглянулись и поспешили к забору, мысленно надеясь на лучшее. Отворив калитку, они с опаской выглянули на улицу и тут же расхохотались.  
Весьма довольный собой, Гаврюша нарезал круги вокруг сидящего на земле Гавриила. Архангел недовольно держался за почему-то покрасневший лоб, его велосипед и почтальонская сумка валялись неподалеку, а одна штанина была оторвана до колена. Зато изо рта развеселившегося телёнка как раз свисал обрывок ткани.  
— Знаете, если вы соскучились, абсолютно необязательно встречать меня таким образом! — заявил Гавриил, неодобрительно глядя на хихикающую парочку. — Подъезжаю, никого не трогаю, вдруг через забор в меня прилетает палка, а потом вот это чудо весом в полтора центнера и задорно отгрызает мне штанину! Совсем вас нельзя оставить!  
Гаврюша, радостный от встречи с тёзкой, выплюнул штанину и от души лизнул щеку архангела.  
— О, нет-нет-нет, хватит нежностей, ладно, я не сержусь, только перестань, — рассмеялся Гавриил, и наконец-то поднявшись, погладил довольного телёнка по голове. Переведя взгляд на друзей, он спросил:  
— Ну и что это было?  
— Да так, экспериментальным путем выясняли, кого Гаврюша больше любит, — всё ещё хихикая, ответил ангел. — Кажется, мы оба немного проиграли.  
— Понятно — протянул Гавриил, и тут же сверкнув глазами, поднял с земли тонкую сучковатую палку: — а кто так метко кинул, что у меня лоб болит?  
Кроули сглотнул и попятился обратно к домику. Архангел в два шага нагнал его и засунул палку в задний карман демонских джинс.  
— Гаврюша, — ехидно протянул он. — Апорт!  
Телёнок довольно промычал, весьма целеустремленно направляясь в сторону демона. Кроули ойкнул и резво припустил через огород. Окрестности огласили выкрики «ДА ОТЦЕПИСЬ ТЫ, УПРЯМОЕ ЖИВОТНОЕ, ТЫ ТО МЕНЯ ЗА ЧТО», «ТОЛЬКО НЕ ПО МОИМ ГРЯДКАМ, ВЫ ОБА», «ДАВАЙ, ДЯДЬ КРОУЛИ, Я В ТЕБЯ ВЕРЮ», поддерживающее тявканье и оглушающее мычание. Гавриил засмеялся и, отряхнувшись, потащил велосипед к крыльцу.


	13. О том, с чего всё началось. Часть I

Идея о том, чтобы устроить себе нормальный отдых где-нибудь подальше отсюда, пришла к друзьям одновременно.

— Я, конечно ни на что не намекаю, но то, что начальство до сих пор молчит, меня немного напрягает, — признался Азирафаэль, отрешенно глядя в зеркальную гладь пруда.  
— Аналогично. Со мной никто не связывался, да и ничьего больше присутствия я не ощущал, но это ещё более подозрительно, — ответил Кроули. — Они же прекрасно знают, где я находился всё это время, и ни одного визита?.. Честно говоря, ужасно хочется отсюда сссссвалить в какую-нибудь глушшшь.  
— Ты знаешь, может быть это и хорошая идея. Мы давно с тобой никуда не выбирались, дорогой мой.  
— Так значит, поездка на неопределенный сссрок? Стоит выбрать местечко подальше, чтобы ни твои, ни мои нас не нашли, во всяком случае, не так легко, как здесь. Не горю желанием встречаться с кем-то из них.  
— Определенно. Это надо хорошенько продумать. Хотя, признаться, мне всё-таки интересно, что же происходит наверху? — задумчиво проговорил Азирафаэль.

Ответ на вопрос ангела появился несколькими днями позже: в книжный магазинчик внёсся Гавриил, и бухнувшись на диван, раздраженно заявил, что абсолютно не может работать в таких условиях, потому что наверху все словно посходили с ума, и что он не собирается туда возвращаться в ближайшее время ни под каким предлогом.  
-Никто ничего не знает, что конкретно делать — непонятно, все в офисе только от меня чего-то требуют! Ходят по пятам, чуть ли не в рот заглядывают. От отчётов и служебных записок деваться некуда! А сегодня в довесок ко всему куда-то делась моя любимая кофеварка! — эмоционально рассказывал архангел, потягивая заботливо налитый Азирафаэлем чай с коньяком. — Не хочу даже представлять, что творится у Михаила и Метатрона. Ну, а я не стал дальше терпеть, оставил сообщение, что ухожу в бессрочный отпуск. В конце концов, у меня его около пары тысячелетий не было!  
— А, так вот почему ты такой нервный, пернатый, — ехидно заявил Кроули из кресла.  
— Дорогой мой, не начинай! — шикнул на него Азирафаэль. — Но вообще-то тебе действительно стоит сделать перерыв, Гавриил. Мы, кстати, тоже обсуждали с Кроули, куда бы отправиться отдыхать.  
— Вам-таки разонравилась Англия? — удивленно поднял бровь Гавриил.  
— Нет, разумеется, нет. Но просто… Хочется какое-то время побыть где-нибудь подальше от, скажем так, эпицентра прошедших событий — поморщился ангел, нервно вертя в руках пустую кружку из-под какао. — Так что, если ты хочешь, можешь отправиться с нами. — букинист многозначительно покосился на демона. Тот лениво махнул рукой в ответ:  
— И нечего на меня так смотреть, я не против.  
— Ну, я совершенно свободен, так что почему бы и нет? — протянул архангел. — Но вы же вроде не определились, куда хотите?  
— Я полагаю, стоит подумать об этом завтра, на свежую голову. А сейчас нам всем нужно немного отдохнуть после трудного дня, — безапелляционно заявил ангел.

А с утра в магазинчик позвонил Адам. Ещё после Апокалипсиса-которого-не-было Азирафаэль и Кроули решили поближе познакомиться с мальчиком и остались знакомством весьма довольны, как впрочем, и сам Адам. Мальчик пришел в восторг от  
идеи, что ангел и демон могли бы быть его воспитателями, и немного пожалел, что этого не случилось. Зира и Кроули наперебой уверили его, что если он хочет, отныне у него есть крёстные. Адам согласился, тут же назвав их «своими классными дядюшками» и предложил обменяться телефонными номерами. Новоиспеченные «дядюшки» пообещали, что будут приглядывать за ним, и что им можно звонить в любое время суток и по любому вопросу. Чуть позже мальчик познакомился и с Гавриилом также записал его в команду «дядюшек», невзирая на легкое недоумения архангела. В общем, все остались довольны.  
Предупредив взволнованные вопросы, Адам заверил, что всё в порядке, ничего не произошло, просто он немного соскучился и зовёт их в гости. Ангелы с демоном переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами, и Зира ответил, что разумеется, они с удовольствием приедут.

По мере приближения к Нижнему Тадфилду все трое напрягались всё больше и больше, опасаясь, что что-то случится. Однако поездка прошла без сучка и задоринки, и вскоре Бентли подкатил к дому Янгов. Адам, игравший на крыльце с Барбосом, приветственно помахал им рукой и пригласил в дом.  
-Родители уже вторые сутки в командировках по работе, у ребят семейные дела, и мы с Барбосом совсем заскучали — признался он, угощая «дядюшек» чаем с блинчиками собственного приготовления (нужно заметить, что блинчики, несмотря на легкую подгорелость, получились весьма вкусными). — А вы даже все вместе приехали, здорово! Ты вроде говорил, что у тебя будет много работы, Гавриил?..  
— Житья нет от этой работы, — проворчал архангел. — Без меня обойдутся, я в отпуске.  
— На Небесах неразбериха, в Аду неизвестно что, никто не знает, чего ждать дальше — ответил на немой вопрос мальчика Азирафаэль. — А мы стараемся держаться от всего этого подальше. Даже обсуждали, куда бы съездить отдохнуть, но сперва вот заехали к тебе.  
— Ясно. Совместные поездки — это всегда хорошо, — немного грустно отозвался мальчик, осознав, что и эти трое скоро уедут.  
— Слушай, а не хочешь ли с нами, а? — внезапно предложил Кроули.  
— А можно? — глаза Адама загорелись интересом.  
— Кроули! — одновременно с мальчиком воскликнул Азирафаэль с нотками беспокойства в голосе.  
— Почему нельзя-то? Продолжительная поездка с дядюшками — что может быть лучше? — пожал плечами демон. — Ангел, ты против?  
— Н-нет, не против, но… Мы ладно, но срывать мальчика вот так в никуда… Как же твоя школа, Адам?  
— Ты правда думаешь, что мы не сможем дать ему того же, что и школьные учителя? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Кроули.  
— В самом деле, пускай едет с нами, — подал голос Гавриил. — В конце концов, что может пойти не так?  
— Ну… Ладно. — Азирафаэль сдался. — Но мы как минимум должны предупредить твоих родителей! Ещё не хватало, чтобы нас объявили в розыск. И в школе придется объяснить… Ну, в общем ты на домашнем обучении, что-то вроде того.  
— Звучит отлично, — согласился мальчик. — А как же мои друзья? Вряд ли мы поедем на неделю, я правильно понял? Я буду по ним скучать. Нельзя ли и их с собой взять? — вопросительно взглянул он на троицу.  
— Ну, послушай, один ты — это ладно, но четверо… Это проблематичнее. Если мы устроимся где-то на продолжительное время, можно будет и им устроить отпуск, а пока мы ещё даже не до конца со всем определились, — резонно ответил архангел. Адам, подумав, кивнул головой в знак согласия.  
— Да, и не волнуйся, парень, отдых от учебы я тоже в любом случае обеспечу, — нарочито громким шепотом произнес Кроули и тут же получил ангельским локтем легкий тычок в бок, но не убрал коварную усмешку с лица. Адам прыснул от смеха, но тут же постарался принять серьезный вид. Ангелам только и осталось, что закатить глаза — мол, что с них взять? Однако Гавриил тут же поинтересовался:  
— С родителями и школой уладим. Осталось решить последний, главный вопрос — куда едем-то?

Споры по поводу того, куда отправиться, затянулись надолго. Все наперебой предлагали популярные и совсем нет курорты и тут же отвергали и свои и чужие идеи. Это могло бы продолжаться бесконечно, но Гавриил, от споров порядком задолбавшийся, материализовал в руке вращающийся глобус на подставке и предложил Адаму наугад выбрать место. Мальчик согласно закрыл глаза. Архангел раскрутил глобус. Все затаили дыхание, и Адам уверенно тыкнул в миниатюрную модель Земли.

Первым отмер Кроули:  
— Россия… Интересный выбор.


	14. Где деньги, Билли? Нам нужны деньги!

— Знаете, чего мы не учли? — В очередной вечер после их приезда сказал Азирафаэль, задумчиво опираясь спиной на печку, пока остальные доедали свой ужин и приступали к чаю.  
— Оффень интереффно, и ффто же? — Тут же ответил Кроули, не удосудовшись дожевать кусок пирога с капустой.  
— Дядюшка Кроули, не болтайте с набитым ртом, — отреагировал Адам, — а что мы не учли?  
— Мы не учли, что здесь в ходу не фунты, а рубли.  
— Ангел, ты совсем слетел с катушек со своей готовкой, — Кроули всё дожевал пирог и тут же сжался под злым взглядом Азирафаэля, — нет, это очень вкусно и мне всё нравится, но кажется ты забыл, что эти продукты мы с тем же успехом можем _создать_, понимаешь? Мы все здесь — он обвёл взглядом комнату, указывая попеременно на ангела, архангела и антихриста (так, чтобы последний не заметил, чтобы не обиделся) — можем создать сколько угодно продуктов и чего угодно ещё, нам не нужны эти твои рубли.  
— Кроули, мы уже не в большом городе, — спокойно произнёс Азирафаэль, потирая переносицу, — если мы не будем ходить в единственный магазин в деревне за хотя бы какими-нибудь хлебом и солью — будет много вопросов, а к нам и так пока подозрительно относятся.  
— А что мешает также создать деньги? — Осторожно поинтересовался Адам.  
— Вот, ребёнок верно рассуждает, — усмехнулся демон и взмахнул рукой. На стол перед ним высыпались листы, мягко говоря не похожие на современные платёжеспособные купюры. Кроули и Адам удивлённо взглянули на них, и даже Гавриил, до того интересовавшийся лишь супом в своей тарелке, поднял глаза.  
Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза.  
— Ассигнации царской России, — пояснил он сидящим за столом друзьям, — У меня выходят только советские рубли. Я не знаю, что здесь происходит — тут как будто даже наша магия застряла в прошлом.  
— Да, застрять в прошлом сильнее тебя — это уметь надо, — задумчиво протянул Кроули, — нам правда так нужны эти деньги?  
— Вспомни, как на вас косились в первые дни, — внезапно вставил Гавриил, — ты точно хочешь ещё больше вопросов?  
— Ну да, зато на тебя здесь никто не косится!  
— Возникает вопрос, — быстро попытался перевести тему Азирафаэль, пока архангел покрывался пунцовыми пятнами, а Кроули едва не ржал, — что нам с этим делать.  
— Может мы можем что-нибудь продать? — Адам не вполне понимал, что происходит с сидящими за столами дядюшками, а потому осторожно косился на них, пока говорил.  
— Пра-авильно, — протянул Кроули, — только нам продавать нечего, мы с собой ничего не взяли. О! — Он хлопнул себя по колену, _ Гавриил, давай тебя продадим!  
На него устремились два гневных ангельских взгляда, а Адам тут же ответил:  
— Дядюшка Кроули, нельзя торговать людьми! И не совсем людьми тоже! И никого мы продавать не будем!  
— А что же мы будем делать? Клад искать?  
Все эфирно-инфернальные сущности мгновенно осознали, что если Адам поведёт их искать клад — клад найдётся, и не только он, но что потом со всем этим делать…  
— Вот что, — Гавриил очень не хотел прерывать спокойную жизнь разборками с силой антихриста, и шестерёнки в его мозгу заработали быстрее Кроули на горящем Бэнтли, — им здесь нужен почтальон, со старым приключилась какая-то престранная история.  
— Гавриил, ты собираешься работать почтальоном? — с широко раскрытыми глазами спросил Азирафаэль.  
— Я не имел в виду себя, но…  
— Как главный любимец местных старушек ты имел в виду себя, Гавриил, себя, — улыбаясь, ответил Кроули, — а там мы доедем до города, обменяем фунты — уйдёшь, если не понравится, делов-то.


	15. О том, с чего всё началось-II

Уговорить мистера и миссис Янг было весьма легко, если учесть, что уговаривали их два ангела, один демон и один Антихрист. Хотя вышеупомянутый демон списывал всё исключительно на «своё природное обаяние, и совершенно не в демоническом смысле, просто я умею общаться с людьми, так и быть, можете поучиться, пернатые, и ты, Адам, тоже». Со школой проблем было ещё меньше. С Этими тоже вышло всё гладко — ребята собирались на некоторое время разъехаться со своими семьями и в любом случае были бы порознь. Вся троица пришла в восторг от предстоящего путешествия Адама и взяла с него клятвенное обещание, что их обязательно позовут в гости, как только всё уладится.

Было много споров о том, куда именно отправиться, ибо Россия — понятие весьма растяжимое. Азирафаэль предлагал Санкт-Петербург, Кроули настаивал на Москве, Гавриил отказывался участвовать в этом балагане, заявив, что «лишь бы подальше». Спор переставал быть непринужденным. В конце концов Адам, подперев рукой щёку, задумчиво произнёс:  
— Большие города это конечно хорошо. Но разве вы не хотели место, довольно уединенное, чтобы пожить тихо, спокойно и без всяких гостей? Мне кажется, крупные города для такого не подходят. Вот если бы было что-то вроде Тадфилда…  
Ангел задумался:  
— Ммм, пригороды или деревни — таких в России хватает. Да и свежий воздух к тому же… Можно действительно поискать что-нибудь тихое…  
— И всё равно мы начинать будем с Москвы — тут же влез Кроули. — Самолет всё равно приземлится в столице.  
— С чего бы это? — выгнул бровь Гавриил.  
— С того, что я уже взял нам билеты. И заграничные документы, кстати, тоже — в доказательство слов в руках у демона появилась папка с документами.  
— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул ангел. — Значит, прибываем в Москву и едем осматривать окрестности, а там как пойдет.  
— А поедем мы?.. — хитро уточнил Адам.  
— На Бентли, разумеется. Как только прилетим, я его просто там материализую. — кивнул демон.  
— Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея, дорогой? — взволнованно уточнил Азирафаэль. Демон тут же ощетинился:  
— — Я не собираюссссь ходить там пешком, а предпочитаю комфорт! Бентли и точка. И потом, ты же тащишь с собой часть своих книг!  
Ангел покраснел, но ничего не ответил.

Перелет прошёл успешно, Москва встретила гостей громким гомоном и колоритной толпой. Единогласно было решено, что стоит задержаться здесь хотя бы на сутки, и, погрузившись в блестящий Бентли, компания устремилась на импровизированную экскурсию. Экскурсия, пусть и началась с двухчасовой пробки, завершилась просто блестяще и всё равно произвела на всех весьма и весьма положительные впечатления.

Которые, однако, слегка ухудшались по мере того, как путешествие продолжалось вне столицы.  
-Будь благословенны росссссссссийские дороги! — шипел Кроули, вцепившись в руль обеими руками.- Я конечно славно поработал над М-25 в своё время, НО ТАКОГО я не ожидал! Это же немысссслило!  
— А тебе ещё в Москве говорили, возьми этот, как его, внедорожник, так ты вцепился в свой драгоценный автомобиль и слушать ничего не хотел, — подал голос с заднего сидения Гавриил, тщетно пытающийся задремать или хотя бы просто выпасть из реальности. Треклятые выбоины и ухабы под колёсами этому стремлению никак не способствовали, и архангел, скрипя зубами, безумно завидовал уставшему Адаму, который уже пару часов дрых в обнимку с псом, привалившись к его плечу.  
По собственным скромным подсчетам, они ехали третьи сутки. Позади остались и Москва, и её ближайшие пригороды, но пока ни одно из увиденных мест не понравилось компании настолько, чтобы остановиться там надолго, поэтому путь продолжался. Но то ли звёзды так выстроились в ряд, что дорога свернула куда-то не туда, то ли карта не соответствовала реальности, то ли ещё что, но Бентли уже битый час пробирался в темноте по каким-то буеракам, весьма отдаленно похожим на дорогу.  
Азирафаэль мягко тронул Кроули за плечо:  
— Дорогой, будет лучше, если мы остановимся и ты тоже отдохнешь.  
— Иззссдеваешься? Мы непонятно где… — запротестовал было демон, но Азирафаэль был непреклонен.  
— Не стоит вести машину, когда ты устал и раздражен. Мы немного поспим, а утром решим, куда двигаться дальше, хорошо?  
Демон снял очки и устало потер глаза:  
— Возможно, ты и прав, Зира… Тогда, спокойной ночи?  
-Спокойной, Кроули, — ангел посмотрел на устраивающегося поудобнее друга, кинул взгляд на заднее сидение, где Гавриил всё-таки умудрился задремать, и тоже закрыл глаза.

Утром всю компанию разбудил неприлично громкий и довольный голос демона:  
— Хватит спать, лежебоки, лучше посмотрите на это!  
— На тебя это не похоже, вставать раньше всех — потянулся Зира, продирая глаза, и недоуменно моргнул. — А где это мы?  
— Пока вы тут дрыхли без задних ног, я проснулся, выехал из той лесной глуши, где мы были, и посмотрите на это! — Кроули так и лучился самодовольством, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу возле машины.  
— Да объясни ты толком, что случилось-то? -сонно заворчал Гавриил, выбираясь наружу. — О-о-о…  
Они стояли на вершине холма, у подножья которого было разбросано множество разномастных домиков, укутанных густой листвой. Аккуратными рядами, как в Тадфилде, тут и не пахло, но деревушка в лучах утреннего солнца выглядела тихо и уютно.  
— Краси-и-иво! — восхищенно протянул Адам, непонятно когда выскочивший за взрослыми. Барбос, подпрыгивая рядом, весело тявкнул.  
— Ну что, поехали смотреть? — предложил Кроули.

С тихим урчанием мотора Бентли спустился с холма и подъехал к первым домам. К одному из столбов линии электропередач была косо прибита табличка с надписью «добро пожаловать в Простоквашино». На крыльце одного дома сидел меланхоличного вида мужик в потертых джинсах и неторопливо собирал какой-то прибор. Заинтересованный, он наблюдал, как разномастная компания вылезает из машины и разминает затекшие мышцы.  
-Доброе утро, любезнейший, не подскажете, где у вас здесь ближайшая гостиница, отель, что угодно? — поинтересовался у него Азирафаэль. — Нам бы остановиться на некоторое время.  
— Утро, утро. А у нас в деревне нет всего этого — лениво ответил местный.  
— Тьху, что за месссто, — сквозь зубы разочарованно прошипел Кроули.  
— Дорогой мой, что за манеры! — одернул его ангел. — У вас что, совсем не бывает приезжих?  
— Отчего же, бывают. Но с населением у нас негусто, многие дома пустые стоят, хоть и вполне жилые. Так обычно приезжие просто выбирают понравившийся, да заселяются.  
— Пустые, говорите… Значит, и надолго тут задержаться можно? — поинтересовался Гавриил.  
Деревенский взглянул на них со всё возрастающим интересом — Можно, почему нет-то… А вы, значит, осесть у нас хотите?  
— Раздумываем пока. Так где, говорите, дома у вас тут свободные? — ответил за Гавриила демон.  
— По всей деревне есть, вы пройдите да посмотрите, на них объявления развешаны, если свободные.  
— Отлично — кивнул Кроули, и троица вернулась к машине и ожидавшим Адаму с Барбосом. Мужик проводил их взглядом и хмыкнул себе под нос:  
— Дорогой мой… Пфх, тоже мне, заезжие голубки.

-Ну, поскольку деревня большая, нам надо разделиться, чтобы быстрее всё осмотреть, потом осмотрим вместе понравившиеся дома и выберем себе один. Встречаемся здесь через пару часов! — выпалил демон и целеустремленно направился по центральной дороге. Азирафаэль повернул чуть левее, а Гавриил с Адамом и Барбосом устремились направо.

Солнце стояло в зените, когда все пятеро вновь собрались у въезда в деревню.  
— Дорогие мои, я нашёл отличный вариант! Дом большой, уютный, и в дополнение к нему огромный участок! Можно будет выращивать и что-то съедобное, и декоративное! И, возможно, беседка в тени деревьев будет отлично смотреться, — ангел мечтательно улыбался.  
— Ха, могу поспорить, что нашел вариант получше твоего, Зира, — перебил того Кроули. — Не дом, а целый коттедж, двухэтажный, между прочим. Уж там то мы точно все разместимся спокойно. И рядом есть большой гараж! Нам определённо нужен гараж, иначе мы с Бентли не согласны!  
— Между прочим, вы оба не учли самого главного, — заявил Гавриил. — Говорили же, холода тут дикие. Значит дом нужен максимально утеплённый. Мы вот нашли один, там просто здоровенная печка, хоть всем сразу в случае чего греться можно будет.  
— А ещё там пруд совсем недалеко, — влез в разговор Адам, — его даже с чердака чуточку видно. Давайте его первым посмотрим, ну пожалуйста?  
Ангел с демоном переглянулись, согласно кивнули, и компания всем составом двинулась вглубь деревни.

— Этот день надо отметить — наши вкусы наконец-то идеально сошлись, — немного удивленно, но довольно сказал Кроули.  
Они стояли перед домом, который каким-то чудом понравился всем им. Дом действительно по размерам больше напоминал коттедж, выглядел, как ему и полагается, немного заброшенным, но без видимых повреждений. На участке вокруг дома весьма хаотично и буйно росла трава.  
— Смотри, дорогой, у тебя есть все шансы развести здесь мини-версию Эдема, — шутливо пихнул Азирафаэль демона в бок. Кроули улыбнулся.  
— Ладно, вы пока располагайтесь, а я пригоню Бентли, не оставлять же его у главного въезда.  
Засунув руки в карманы брюк и насвистывая себе под нос, демон пружинистым шагом направился обратно по дороге. Барбос, весело гавкая, унёсся в тень деревьев за стрекозами, а ангелы с мальчиком зашли в дом. Адам сразу же ускакал на второй этаж, крикнув, что уже выбрал себе комнату наверху. Гавриил с Азирафаэлем остались осматривать первый этаж.  
— Говорил же, здоровая она, — довольно констатировал архангел, подтягиваясь на руках и полностью влезая на печку. — Тут хоть по-диагонали лежи, а место всё равно еще много!  
— И почему у меня предчувствие, что грядут драки и очереди за право на ней полежать? — пробубнил себе под нос ангел, уже намертво прилипший к большому книжному шкафу в гостиной.  
— Посмотри, тут есть книги! Наверное, остались от прежних хозяев… О, да это русская классика, — Азирафаэль водил пальцами по корешкам книг. — Адаму полезно будет почитать, да и нам тоже. И тут еще останется место для моих книг!  
С печки донесся раздраженный полустон-полувздох:  
— Ради всего святого, Азирафаэль! Мы не успели приехать, а ты уже что? Планируешь перетащить сюда весь свой книжный? Нет нет и ещё раз нет! Дом выглядит таким свободным, не захламляй его стопками книг, хватит и чердака! Кстати, наверное, с чердака надо будет повыкидывать весь мусор… — архангел задумался.  
— Эм…Дядюшки, я всё понимаю, книги, чердак, но… А мы будем сегодня есть? А то я проголодался, — спустившийся вниз Адам ковырял носком кроссовка пол. Ангел встрепенулся:  
— Да-да, разумеется. Что тут у нас с кухней?..  
К неземному счастью новоприбывших, в доме были все условия для нормальной человеческой жизни — электричество, ванная комната, печь и пара батарей наверху, накрытый какой-то кружевной вышивкой телевизор, холодильник и газовая плита. В холодильнике, куда ангел сунул нос в первую очередь, было пусто.  
— Мда, ну что ж, пока что еду придется создать. Но меня интересует, есть ли здесь чайник… — с этими словами Азирафаэль полез на нижние полки кухонного серванта. Покопавшись пару минут и оглушительно чихнув, он, довольный, вытащил на свет большой самовар: — Не знаю, как вы, мои дорогие, а вот напитки я предпочитаю естественно созданные.

Кроули, загнав Бентли в гараж (довольно чистый, к слову говоря), подошел к крыльцу и замер на пороге. Из-за приоткрытых и уже украшенных светлыми занавесками окон тянуло чем-то очень вкусным, и с кухни слышались весёлые голоса и звон посуды.  
— Кажется, новая жизнь понемногу начинает налаживаться, — подумал Кроули и толкнул входную дверь в их новый дом.


	16. Что в имени тебе моём?

Неизвестно, каким образом бабка умудрилась споткнуться на абсолютно ровном месте, но рефлексы архангела не подвели: он успел поймать и её, и клюшку, и авоську с продуктами.  
— Ох, старость не радость, ох, вот спасибо тебе, милок, помог старухе. Ой, а чегой-то я тебя раньше здесь не видела? В гости к кому али приезжий? — заинтересовалась бабулька, даже не успевшая испугаться возможного падения.  
— Да недавно вот с друзьями переехал, — улыбнулся Гавриил. — А вы уж поосторожнее,… простите, не знаю вашего имени.  
— Никитишна я. Авдотья Никитишна. А тебя как звать-то?  
— Э… Гавриил. — немного замялся архангел.  
— Хорошее имя, милок. Гаврила, значить.  
— Да нет же, Гавриил! — попытался исправить её «Гаврила»  
— Ну я ж и говорю, хорошее имечко. Да ещё сам воспитанный такой. Ну-ка подожди, — бабулька порылась в авоське и достала оттуда внушительный пакетик с горячей выпечкой. — Держи, касатик, угощайся.  
— Э-э-э-э… Да ну что вы, не надо, сами лучше поешьте, — неловко попытался отказаться Гавриил. «КАК она меня назвала?!»  
— Угощайся, угощайся, у меня много. Считай, поздравление с новосельем, значить! — Авдотья Никитишна-таки всучила ему пакетик и беззубо улыбнулась. — Пойду я, милок, дела ждут. Спасибо тебе еще раз.  
— Да не за что, — слегка растерянно проговорил ей вслед Гавриил. — Ну и какой я ей милок, позвольте спросить?..  
Архангел абсолютно не понимал, с чем это связано, но за пару суток он умудрился столкнуться буквально со всеми бабками и как минимум с половиной дедков всего Простоквашино. То они роняли свои клюшки и корзинки, то просили довести до дома, то ещё что — Гавриил был добрым архангелом и никому не отказывал. Бабки большей частью называли его внучком (хотя попадались и более неожиданные прозвища — после «яхонтового» архангел надолго забыл как моргать) и пытались всучить выпечку собственного приготовления (от всех предложений архангелу отказаться не удалось), дедки чаще шепеляво рассказывали шутки и байки. Но в одном все они сходились точно — его упорно называли Гаврилой.  
— Интересно, все люди к старости становятся такими? — задумчиво бормотал Гавриил себе под нос, сидя на крыльце.  
— Чего говоришь? — высунулся из окна Кроули.  
— Да ничего, втянись обратно, — беззлобно огрызнулся архангел: делиться мыслями пока не хотелось. — Напрягают меня эти пенсионеры…  
***  
— Эй, рыжий, не подтолкнешь? — окликнул Кроули голос с другой стороны дороги. Демон обернулся, приспустив с носа очки: в глубокой яме завяз задними колесами старенький запорожец, а его, по всей видимости, владелец, пытался вытолкать машину собственными силами.  
-Да без проблем, давай, — закатав рукава, Кроули упёрся руками в корпус машины наравне с мужчиной, и призвал каплю своих демонических сил. Тот ничего не заметил, и через пару минут запорожец стоял неподалёку от ямы.  
— Удачно ты появился, я один бы куда дольше толкал. Задолбали эти ямы! — местный старался отдышаться.  
— Да у вас тут вообще чёрт знает что с дорогами творится! Никогда такого не видел. Сам пока доехал до дома, чуть машину вконец не угробил! — поддержал возмущение Кроули, с нежностью подумав о своём любимом Бентли.  
— Ну, российские дороги — это, считай, легенда. А что у тебя за тачка-то? — поинтересовался мужчина, поднимаясь и вытирая руки о штаны.  
— Бентли, 1926 года.  
— Фигасе, это ж такой раритет! Ты как вообще на ней проехать тут смог-то? Постой-ка… Так ты один из новеньких, которые на днях приехали? — прищурился местный.  
— Ну да, а что? — прищурился демон в ответ.  
— Да ничего. К нам просто редко кто надолго приезжает, каждый раз как праздник. Так что не удивляйся, если к вам местные кучками знакомиться полезут. А звать тебя как?  
— Кр...Энтони — быстро исправился Кроули. — По-вашему Антон.  
— Степан. Энтони, да с Бентли… Иностранец, значит. Откуда же ты с друзьями приехал, Энтони?  
— Это что, какой-то допрос?  
— Да не кипятись ты, просто любопытно.  
— Ну из Англии.  
— О как. Далековато вы… Ну, с приездом, Антон. Если эт, вдруг помощь какая нужна будет с машиной-то, обращайся, я тут вроде местного автомеханика, чем смогу — помогу.  
-Ээ, окей, буду знать! — Кроули шутливо отсалютовал и направился дальше, как буквально через минуту его настиг запоздалый крик:  
— Эй, и за помощь спасибо, Тоха!  
У Кроули дернулся глаз. Он возмущенно обернулся, но обнаружил, что Степан уже куда-то скрылся.  
— Какого ччччччёрта. -прошипел он себе под нос.

— Нет, ну я всё понимаю, ладно Антон. Но Тоха-то почему?! — раздраженно вещал он ангелу, помогая тому чистить картошку, а по факту — активно жестикулируя рукой с ножом. Ангел в который раз весьма спокойно увернулся:  
-Хватит махать ножом, дорогой, ещё порежешь что-то или кого-то вместо картошки. Чисть лучше, не отвлекайся.  
— Я тут кстати в книжках детских одну песню нашёл, — высунулся с печки Адам. — «Антошка, Антошка, пойдем копать картошку» там поётся.  
— Вот, видишь, Кроули, даже песня намекает тебе помочь ближнему своему, — наставительно, но откровенно посмеиваясь, заявил Азирафаэль.  
— Издева-аетесссссь, да? — протянул Кроули. — - Ну лааадно, смейтесь-смейтесь, и я как-нибудь тоже посмеюсь.  
Кроули даже не подозревал, насколько он был прав.

***

Азирафаэль моргнул. Икающее тело, уже почти висящее на их заборе, никуда не делось.  
Он всего лишь вышел подышать свежим вечерним воздухом и прогуляться по участку, а вместо этого до него докопался весьма нетрезвый местный. Ну что за вечер.  
-Уважаемый, во-первых, через забор в своём состоянии вы не перелезете, во-вторых, это вообще не ваш дом, — тяжело вздохнув, сказал ангел.  
— К. Как это не мой? — на лице мужчины отобразилась прескверная попытка в мыслительный процесс.  
— Не ваш. Здесь живу я и мои друзья, вам очевидно не сюда! — терпеливо повторил Зира.  
— А тебя звать-то как? — внезапно поинтересовался мужчина. Азирафаэль застыл, судорожно перебирая в голове варианты ответа. Его настоящее имя явно было неуместно, «мистер Фелл» под местный менталитет тоже не подходило. Всякие сильно иностранные версии имен местные не жаловали, так что Эзра и Зира тоже отпадали. Что придумать-то?..  
— Зовут тебя как, спрашиваю? — уточнил настырный собеседник громче, подумав, что его не слышат. Ангел запаниковал ещё больше.  
— Да Глебом его зовут, Глебом! — раздался рядом знакомый голос, и Кроули, неизвестно когда подошедший, незаметно щелкнул пальцами.  
— — А…Оччнь приятно, — выдавил мужик, прежде чем свалиться мешком на траву и засопеть. Азирафаэль перевёл возмущенный взгляд на демона:  
— Во-первых, мы договорились не использовать силу, а во-вторых, ПОЧЕМУ ГЛЕБ?!  
— Да ничего я такого не сделал, он всё равно уже пьяный в доску. И откуда я знаю, почему Глеб, я запаниковал! Ты ничего не отвечаешь, он докапывается. Взял бы и сам что-нибудь сказал! — возмутился демон в ответ. — Ладно, пойду дотащу его до дома, он вроде недалеко живёт, нам такой подарочек под забором не нужен.  
Зира проводил взглядом удаляющегося демона, потащившего на плече соседа, и пошел обратно в дом. «И зачем меня вообще на улицу понесло, сидел бы на печке, читал бы книгу… Глеб, нет, придумал тоже!»

— И всё равно, мне не нравится это имя, — немного расстроенно заявил он чуть позже во время вечерних посиделок.  
— Да ради…кого угодно! Ну возьми и придумай то, которое нравится! — заявил Кроули, проглотив пирожок с черникой от очередной из бабулек.  
— Ну да, одному представился так, другим так.  
— Да ладно, в случае чего скажем, что он пьяный был, делов-то.  
— Ты думаешь, поверят? — засомневался ангел.  
— По пьяни и не такое можно услышать. Тем более вспомни его, он же действительно пьяный был по самое не хочу, — демон пожал плечами.  
— Ну логично…  
— Ну так какое имя ты себе выберешь?  
-…Э-э-э-э-э-э......  
-...Ясно. Давай так, я буду предлагать, а ты выбирай.

*полчаса спустя*  
— Иван?  
— Нет.  
— Игорь?  
— Нет.  
— Мстислав?  
— Кроули, я тебя сейчас выгоню.  
— Ашот?  
— Метлой выгоню!  
— Мамука?  
— Ты меня так ненавидишь?  
— Файхутдин!  
— Всё-таки ненавидишь? За что?  
— Тыштынбек!  
— Не выражайся! Что это за экзотика такая?  
— Прокл?  
— Будь ты сам прокл.  
— Мафусаил…  
— Мафусаил… Отлично… Живешь шесть тысяч лет и узнаешь, что ты кто?! МАФУСАИЛ!!! Зачем мне тогда вообще имя менять? — ангельские нервы начали сдавать.  
— Ага, так значит вариант с Глебом не самый худший? — поинтересовался вовсю развлекающийся демон.  
— ИДИ ТЫ… В МЕСТНУЮ ЦЕРКОВЬ, А? — вспылил-таки Зира.  
— ХОРОШО ЛАДНО. Чего у нас русское-то есть, э-э-э… Вадим? Нет. Степан?..Нет. Илья? Нет.Семён? Семён… Сёма. Точно, Сёма! Ангел, хочешь быть Сёмой? — довольно подпрыгнул в кресле Кроули.  
— Семён?.. Сёма? — ангел задумался. — Ну, это мне нравится больше Глеба.  
— «Сёма» звучит…мягко, уютно, тебе пойдет, — заявил с соседнего кресла архангел, оторвавшись от кружки с чаем. — тем более, ну, ты у нас не часто в люди выходишь, так что не так уж и часто тебя так называть будут.  
— Ну ладно, уговорили, — мягко улыбнулся новоиспечённый «Сёма».  
— Отлично, значит Сёма, Антон и… Слушай, пернатый, а тебя-то местные как называют? Чтобы потом вопросов не было, как с Глебом.  
— Да в принципе так же, — как-то неубедительно пожал плечами Гавриил.  
-…Так Гавриил же вроде у них как имя только в той же Библии? — осторожно уточнил Зира.  
— Кстати — попытался архангел перевести тему — я у них, оказывается, покровитель военной тайны Вооружённых сил.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Так, Сёма, не мешай, — перебил его Кроули и ухмыльнулся, когда ему шутливо погрозили ложкой. — А ты не переводи тему. Как?  
-… Гаврилой.  
Гробовая тишина сменилась фырканьем демона, который тщетно пытался сдержаться.  
— Пфхх, Гаврила… Может быть, ещё и… ГАВРЮША?! — Кроули-таки прорвало, и он судорожно смеялся, периодически всхлипывая, а потому даже не стал уклоняться от подушки, весьма ощутимо прилетевшей ему в лицо.  
— Что же, Гаврила, Антон и Семён, звучит не так уж и плохо. А тебя уже успели как-нибудь по-местному назвать, мой мальчик? — поинтересовался ангел у Адама, весело наблюдающего за дядюшками и под шумок таскающего пирожки со стола.  
— А у меня, дядь Сёма, проблем с именем не было. Я сказал, что я Адам, и всё, — заявил мальчик, явно наслаждаясь слегка ошарашенным лицом Азирафаэля. — Это вы, взрослые, вечно себе проблемы придумываете.


	17. Слухами земля полнится

Почти всем деревенским, кто впервые встречал Азирафаэля, бросались в глаза три его качества: он иностранец, добрый малый и явно голубее голубого неба в самый ясный летний день. Две правды: Небеса — вовсе не Россия, а Азирафаэль — весьма добрый ангел, если вы не дышите на его книги, не топчете грядки и не орёте над ухом. Однако, если ангел и испытывал какие-либо чувства к своим друзьям, были они хоть и искренними, но сугубо платоническими. Его же постоянные «мой милый» и «мой дорогой», проскакивающие в разговорах с местными уже со второй минуты знакомства, а в разговорах с Кроули и Гавриилом вообще непрекращающиеся, также были лишь манерой общения, никак не привязанной к ориентации. Впрочем, всем окружающим на это было абсолютно наплевать.

Кроули производил смешанное впечатление. За очень яркие волосы и совсем уж необычный цвет глаз (который он, плюнув, решил особо не скрывать) некоторые жители, имеющие продвинутых детей/внуков, считали его анимешником. Другие обращали внимание на стильную одежду демона, которую тот пока неохотно торопился менять, и записывали его в модники и выпендрежники (что, впрочем, не было совсем уж неправдой). Третьим не давали покоя его «слишком уж узкие джинсы, серьёзно, вы только посмотрите КАК он их носит», и «он что, только что положил тому белобрысому голову на плечо и назвал его АНГЕЛОМ? Всё поня-я-ятно». На то, что Кроули, хоть и был змеем-искусителем, но абсолютно не стремился к каким-либо отношениям, кроме дружеских, всем окружающим также было абсолютно наплевать.

Гавриила слухи обходили стороной гораздо дольше, в основном из-за весьма трепетного к нему отношения пенсионеров.  
Да и сам архангел не выглядел странным ни в общении, ни в стиле одежды. Но из-за слухов по поводу его друзей, с которыми он, на минуточку, жил вместе, на всю его обычность всем окружающим… Ну вы поняли.

***

Сплетни разносились медленно, но верно.  
— Зира, кажется у нас не-уверен-какой-по-счету юбилей, местные думают, что мы встречаемся! — заявил Кроули одним прекрасным днём.  
— Ох, и эти тоже… И почему им неймется? — Азирафаэль не казался слишком удивленным.  
— Знаешь, ангел, если бы ты перестал называть всех встречных-поперечных «мой дорогой», большей части слухов можно было бы избежать.  
— Если бы ты не называл меня ангелом на людях, дорогой, мой, вторая половина слухов тоже бы исчезла.  
— Ладно, один-один.

— Ребят, вас что, вообще не беспокоит, что вас опять считают парочкой? — недоуменно спросил Гавриил. Азирафаэль, закатив глаза, вздохнул:  
— Да как-то уже давно привычно, на самом деле. Вообще, за эти 6000 лет нас кем только не считали.  
— Вот именно! — поддакнул с другого конца комнаты Кроули. — Эти хотя бы мирные и с вопросами не то чтобы лезут. Да и слухи тут всяко лучше, чем то, что говорили в Тадфилде. Всего лишь пару раз с двумя ангелами приехал, и всё, и сразу разговоры. Я, конечно, заслуженный искуситель и всё такое, но это как-то перебор.  
— Что?..  
— Не, Гавриил, ты не подумай, ты, оказывается, нормальный, и мы даже неплохо общаемся, но…  
— Подожди! — перебил демона ошеломленный Гавриил. -То есть. В Тадфилде. Думали. Что я. С тобой?..  
— И с Зирой. Сразу.  
-......... — у Гавриила задергался глаз.  
— Эй, пернатый, что с тобой? На вот, глотни водички и вдохни-выдохни, — Кроули всунул архангелу в руки стакан с водой. Тот машинально отпил и невидящим взглядом уставился в стену.  
— Надо было с ним как-то помягче, — сочувствующе заметил Азирафаэль.  
— Да я не ожидал, что он так отреагирует. Не архангел, а трепетная фиалка. И вообще, мы уже не в Тадфилде, а здесь так не думают, по крайней мере пока, — пожал плечами демон.  
— А за трепетную фиалку ответишь! — слегка запоздало отреагировал вернувшийся в реальность Гавриил.

***

Ангел с головной болью средней тяжести возился на кухне с чайником. Вчерашний вечер и часть ночи были длинными, алкоголь — добротным, друзья — полностью за дегустацию, поэтому посиделки выдались отличными, как, в принципе, и похмелье, от которого Азирафаэль, проснувшийся ни свет ни заря, страдал пока что в полном одиночестве. Он уже предвкушал, как выпьет кружечку ароматного чая, когда в дверь постучали. Мысленно послав незваных гостей куда подальше, Зира поплёлся открывать.  
На пороге переминалась с ноги на ногу до неприличия бодрая соседка.  
— Доброе утро, не разбудила я вас? — бойко поинтересовалась она.  
— И вам доброе. Нет, я уже давно проснулся, — усилием воли подавил зевок Зира. — Вы чего-то хотели?  
— А, да, не одолжите ли немного соли? Готовить срочно надо, а соль кончилась, и магазин закрыт.  
«Конечно закрыт, кому вообще в здравом уме потребуется соль в пол-седьмого утра?» — подумал ангел, но тактично не стал это озвучивать. — Разумеется, одолжу, да вы проходите, не стойте на пороге.  
Пройдя с соседкой на кухню, ангел зарылся на полках, пытаясь вспомнить, где же лежит эта злосчастная соль.  
Внезапно с печки донесся шорох, приглушенное ворчание и стон. Соседка замерла. С печки свесились две пары ног, через секунду вниз, покачиваясь и держась за голову, слез весьма помятый и растрепанный Гавриил в растянутых штанах и майке.  
— Мать вашу, за что мне это всё? — просипел он, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на присутствующих в комнате. Неловко потянувшись, он задел плечом свешивающуюся с печки пятку. Наверху завозились, зашипели, и архангелу прилетело этой же пяткой по затылку.  
— А ну прекратил немедленно! — тут же возмутился Гавриил. — Не успел с печки слезть, уже дерется!  
— Да я больше никогда с тобой туда не полезу! Это не сон, а сплошные мучения.  
— Молчал бы, а?! Это между прочим у меня поясница теперь ноет, потому что кто-то не контролирует свои конечности!  
— Я бы их контролировал, если бы ты не развалился на всю печку, понятно?! — на печке, щурясь и зевая, сидел не менее помятый Кроули в накинутой на плечи рубашке гораздо большего размера чем надо.  
— О, а вот и пропажа, рубашку мою отдай, рыжий, — архангел протянул руку за вещью.  
— Пф, да забирай, — демон демонстративно скинул ту с плеч.  
— КХГМ-КХГМ. Доброе утро, мои дорогие, — подал голос Азирафаэль.  
— Доброе, — нестройным хором отозвались оба и застыли, заметив гостью.  
Повисло напряженное молчание.  
-Пфххгх… Доброе утро… Я, наверное, не вовремя. Пойду я, пожалуй, не буду вас задерживать, — соседка явно сдерживалась, чтобы то ли не улыбнуться, то ли не выпалить что-то, что очень просилось на язык.  
— Так, а соль-то, соль-то возьмите! — помахал перед её носом пакетиком Зира.  
— А.Ага, спасибо большое, — гостья не глядя схватила пакетик, кинула прощальный взгляд на демона с архангелом и пулей вылетела за порог, хлопнув дверью. Троица услышала фырканье, бормотание и топот удаляющихся ног.  
Кроули хмыкнул:  
— Ну вот, приехали. И тут теперь слухи пойдут. Интересно, как в Тадфилде, или местные что поновее придумают?..  
-…Ты вообще о чем?.. — поморщившись, спросил всё ещё дезориентированный архангел.  
— О том, что славы искусителя мне всё-таки не избежать. Хотя, может быть, в этот раз повезёт тебе, — демон, коварно улыбаясь, спрыгнул с печки на пол.  
— Ты-ы!.. — Гавриил замахнулся подушкой.  
— Прекратите, вы оба! — шикнул на обоих Азирафаэль. — Итак голова болит, ещё и Адама разбудите.  
Совету ангела последовали наполовину — Кроули получил подушкой без единого звука.

***

— Они-таки пялятся, — тихо проговорил Гавриил. Стоило троице в кои-то веки вместе выбраться на прогулку, как они собрали рекордное количество взглядов и шепотков исподтишка.  
— Это же не повод расстраиваться, дорогой, — Азирафаэль утешающе приобнял друга за плечи. — Тебе серьезно есть дело до слухов? Так они всегда были и будут, не обращай внимания.  
— Тем более, если ты не можешь исправить ситуацию — просто пусти всё на самотёк и немного повеселись! — с этими словами демон коварно ухмыльнулся и шлёпнул архангела по заднице. Позади троицы послышался чей-то сдавленный хрип.  
— Да вы что оба, издеваетесь? — изумленно воскликнул Гавриил.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты! — в один голос и весьма хитро заявили ангел и демон. Троица переглянулась, весело рассмеялась и в обнимку побрела по просёлочной дороге.  
Слухов в деревне явно станет больше, но на это эфирно-оккультным друзьям было абсолютно наплевать.


	18. О родственных связях и новых-старых коллегах

— Кстати, мальчик мой, я вот всё спросить хотел, почему дядюшки-то? — внезапно поинтересовался Азирафаэль, оторвавшись от сканвордов. Адам высунулся с кухни:  
— А что, не нравится? Вы вроде не были против…  
— Ну что ты, конечно, мы не против, просто интересно, почему? — успокоил его ангел.  
— Помимо того, что вы ведете себя соответственно? Ну, тут такое дело, если вы не забыли, я как бы сын Сатаны. Мой отец, как впрочем и все демоны, падший ангел, а все ангелы вроде как братья. Так что вы как бы фактически мои дядюшки, да, — улыбнулся мальчик.  
Эфирно-оккультные дядюшки подвисли, переваривая только что осознанную информацию. Кроули внезапно хихикнул:  
— Знаешь, парень, у тебя чертовски много дядюшек и тетушек!  
— Возможно, я хотел бы познакомиться с кем-то из них ещё. Но вы определённо останетесь самыми любимыми! — заявил Адам под польщённое тройное «ОООООООУУУУУУ».

— Эй, уважаемый, у вас тут что, почтальон сменился? — медленно бредущий по своим делам местный отлип от телефона, чтобы посмотреть, кто его зовёт.  
Возле запертого почтового отделения терлись два типа в знатно подранных джинсах и видавших виды рубашках. У ног темнокожего скопилась небольшая кучка окурков. Пепельноволосый, задавший вопрос, поигрывал зажигалкой.  
— Да, предыдущий взял, — мужик многозначительно гыгыкнул — длительный отпуск, по причине здоровья, лечится вот.  
— А новый че за тип и где живет?  
— Нового Гаврилой зовут. Он не местный, но вроде надолго переехал, с двумя друзьями, Семёном и Антоном, и мальчишкой.не помню имени. Во-о-он там живет, в двухэтажном коттедже, — местный махнул рукой в нужном направлении.  
— Ладно, если этот умник первым знакомиться не хочет, сами придем. А то работа стоит, и все претензии только к нам! — темнокожий возмущенно сплюнул и направился в указанную сторону. Его друг кивнул мужику в знак благодарности и пошел следом.

Кроули, довольный, дремал на шезлонге, тихо радуясь возможности полениться. Ангелы с Адамом увлеченно резались в домино, дожидаясь, пока сварится суп. Демон потянулся, подставляя веснушчатое лицо теплым лучам солнца.  
Идиллию разрушил громкий голос, который бы Кроули не хотел слышать больше никогда:  
— Эээээ, хозяева, дома есть кто?!  
Демон навернулся с шезлонга, тут же вскочил, чуть не запутавшись в конечностях, и ошалевши уставился на забор, возле которого стояли как вкопанные и смотрели на него с точно такими же выражениями лиц Хастур с Лигуром. Лигур подавился бычком.  
— Кроули. Какая неприятная встреча, — первым отмер Хастур, прищурившись.  
— Хастур, Лигур, и вы здесь? Неплохо выглядите, ребята! — Кроули старался не заорать (хотя бы не вслух), медленно отступая к дому.  
-Кр..Антон, у нас гости? — из дома выглянул Азирафаэль. — О…О!  
Из-за спины у того любопытно выглянул Адам, но ангел остановил его жестом руки, не давая высунуться дальше.  
Гости поёжились. Если один Кроули для них обоих представлял не столь сильную угрозу, то нарываться на троих, остановивших Апокалипсис, явно не было резона — не так давно новоприобретенная жизнь этим двоим слишком нравилась, чтобы ею рисковать направо и налево.  
— Нам, собственно, Гаврила нужен, почтальон, сказали, что он тут живёт. Но вас всех вроде зовут по-другому, — начал было Хастур.  
— Ну, допустим, я почтальон, — раздался спокойный голос из глубины дома, и на крыльцо вышел архангел.  
Лигур подавился бычком во второй раз.  
— Ма-а-ать вашу, так это ТЫ Гаврила? — прохрипел от, откашлявшись. — Ну ничерта себе!  
— Попрошу не выражаться, особенно при ребенке. Допустим, меня здесь зовут Гаврилой. Это, допустим, Антон, это Семён, это Адам, наш племянник. И, допустим, мы не будем уведомлять вашего начальника, где прохлаждаются его подчиненные — Гавриил, невозмутимый как скала, представил своих друзей и многозначительно изогнул бровь.  
Демоны, как-то странно покосившись на выглядывающего из-за ангельской спины мальчика, сразу же пошли на попятную:  
— Воу, воу, полегче, мы чисто познакомиться пришли вообще.  
— А мы что, по-вашему, знакомы не были?  
— Да в смысле, мы в селе соседнем обитаем, контейнерными перевозками занимаемся, и с почтальоном прошлым сотрудничали. А тут от него ни ответа, ни привета, вот мы и пришли узнать, че за дела, а тут ты почтальон, оказывается. Мы ж не в курсе были! — наперебой принялись объяснять нежданные гости.  
— Ну вот теперь в курсе. По вопросам сотрудничества завтра на почту зайдите, сегодня выходной вообще-то, мы отдыхаем, — совершенно непрозрачно намекнул архангел. Хастур с Лигуром активно закивали головами.  
— Нет проблем, зайдем завтра.  
— На чай, извините, не приглашаю. — Гавриил отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор закончен, не обращая внимание на тихое возмущенное «ну зачем же так грубо, дорогой?..» от Азирафаэля.  
— Ангел, тебе дай волю, ты в хорошем настроении кого угодно на чай пригласишь, хоть чудищ морских, хоть демонов, хоть кого, уймись, пожалуйста, — прошипел тому в ответ Кроули, немигающим взглядом настороженно провожая весьма бодро ретирующихся демонов. Азирафаэль только пожал плечами и вернулся обратно в дом.

Когда коттедж наконец-то скрылся из виду, демоны остановились перевести дух.  
— Вот скажи, какого черта нас сюда принесло, а?  
— Какого черта ИХ сюда принесло?! Всей компанией, блин.  
— Ну походу то же, что и нас. Но из всех мест на этой долбанной земле они выбрали именно соседнюю деревню! — в сердцах сплюнул на землю Хастур.  
Немного прошли молча.  
— Хотя знаешь… Что-то мне подсказывает, что они ничего делать и не будут, — задумчиво добавил Хастур пару минут спустя.  
— Думаешь?  
— Ну смотри, ангел, архангел, Антихрист и этот…рыжий. Ты серьезно хочешь сказать, что они не уделали бы нас, если бы захотели? Они просто тоже не хотят шумихи, а то начальство заинтересуется, поналезет, да и развоплощаться никому не хочется — демон поморщился.  
Лигура передернуло:  
— Не напоминай! Ладно, твоя правда. Че тогда, завтра на почту пойдем?  
— Ага, посмотрим, че этот… Гаврила на местной почте наворотил. Дай закурить.  
— Не, последнюю выкурил.  
— Да кому ты пиздишь, адская морда, знаю же, что ещё есть!  
— Нет, кому говорю, сам себе покупай!  
— «)@(*%#!) (*:? : ; %; :?!  
— *^%#@@&*^&**!  
Витиеватые и громогласные выражения переругивающихся демонов огласили окрестности и спугнули стайку голубей.

Тем временем проводивший взглядом стремительно удаляющихся новоиспеченных «коллег» Гавриил внезапно хмыкнул и полувопросительно обратился к Адаму:  
— Это ведь тоже твои дядюшки?..  
-…как бы да, но что-то я не уверен, что хочу и буду их так называть, — осторожно протянул мальчишка.  
— Вот и ладненько. И это, пихни там дядюшку Антона, а то он опять забыл как моргать.  
Дядюшка Антон отмер без посторонней помощи, и приобняв порывающегося пихнуть его Адама за плечи, озабоченно произнёс:  
— Ты подозрительно не выглядишь удивленным, Гавриил.  
Гавриил вздохнул:  
— Кроули. Мы на Земле, в русской деревне, ты — демон-тракторист, Зира — ангел — подался в огородники, я — архангел — работаю почтальоном, а Адам — Антихрист — на пару с милым адским псом и двумя гиперактивными коровами носится по округе от зари до зари. И ещё я не выспался. Ты серьёзно полагаешь, что меня сейчас могут удивить ещё два демона по соседству?  
— Резонно, — пожал плечами Кроули, всё ещё выглядящий нервным. Архангел пристально поглядел на него пару секунд, затем хлопнул по плечу:  
— Всё нормально, рыжий. Одного мы тебя не оставим.  
Демон расслабился и позволил себе улыбнуться, и сдавленно охнуть, когда Адам обнял его крепче:  
— Мы тебя чужим в обиду не дадим!  
— Сами, значит обижать будете, да? — расплылся совсем уж в широкой ухмылке демон.  
— НУ ДЯЯЯЯЯЯДЬ!  
— КРОУЛИ!  
— НУ ПРАВО, ДОРОГОЙ МОЙ!

*днём позже*  
— ТО ЕСТЬ ОНИ НАЗВАЛИ ДЕРЕВНЮ "ЛИГУРОХАСТУРСК", А НАГЛЫЙ ДЕМОНЮГА ТУТ ВСЁ РАВНО Я?! НУ, ЗНАЕТЕ ЛИ, ЭТО УЖЕ СЛИШКОМ!


	19. О пользе физических нагрузок и кроссовках Гермеса

Гавриил смотрел в темный потолок и безуспешно пытался уснуть. Как назло, в голову лезла тонна важных и не очень мыслей, прогоняя сон окончательно. Архангел вздохнул, перевернувшись на бок. Спать уже вряд ли получится, но и зажигать свет, чтобы чем-то себя занять, в такую рань тоже не хотелось — друзья, заснувшие кто где на первом этаже, за шум в четыре часа утра ему спасибо не скажут. Однако лежание без дела тоже становилось невыносимым. Душа архангела не выдержала, и, выбравшись из-под одеяла, Гавриил потянулся за спортивными штанами.  
— Тебя куда в такую рань понесло? — приглушенно зашипели на него с печки.  
— Да бегать я, бегать! — так же приглушенно ответил архангел, натягивая кеды.  
— Сумасшедшее создание, — судя по звукам, Кроули зарылся обратно в подушки и провалился в сон. Гавриил наощупь пробрался к двери и вышел на улицу, в тишину спящей деревни.

Утренние пробежки благоприятно влияли на архангела. Настроение улучшалось, дурные мысли, если таковые были, улетучивались мгновенно, и идти на работу после тренировки было легче. Эта привычка прижилась у архангела еще задолго до Недо-Армагеддона, и отказываться от неё сейчас он тоже не хотел.  
Гавриил ради интереса пытался привлечь к этому друзей, потому что в компании было бы веселее, но Азирафаэль с Кроули отказались слишком резво, заявив, что это вообще не для них, и они как-то больше по расслабляющей йоге. Строго говоря, это не было неправдой, даже несмотря на тот факт, что обычно йога заканчивалась (а иногда и начиналась) распитием вина во всех подходящих и неподходящих асанах.  
А Адам и без всяких тренировок носился по округе часами, и порою мальчика приходилось буквально загонять домой, ибо Антихрист Антихристом, а трехразовое питание и нормальный сон для растущего организма ещё никто не отменял, поэтому в пробежках попросту не было смысла.

Впрочем, Гавриил не унывал и выходил бегать в одиночестве, под рандомный плейлист всевозможных треков мира на своем плеере. А в один прекрасный день, когда солнце палило дай боже, он, переключив пару надоедливых композиций, наткнулся на песню некоего Высоцкого о пользе гимнастики.  
С той поры к пробежкам периодически добавлялся комплекс упражнений и обливание холодной водой, под которое, когда погода была жаркой, а настроение архангела — особо весёлым, попадали все в зоне его видимости. Азирафаэль, безуспешно пытающийся спрятаться за кустами, регулярно грозился лишить его завтрака, обеда и ужина, Кроули, шипя, обещал засунуть шланг туда, где ему было совсем не место, а Адам, шутливо возмущаясь дядюшкиным произволом, носился с Барбосом зигзагами по всему дачному участку. И так же регулярно Гавриила прощали, потому что и становилось не так жарко, и огород, к удовольствию ангела, всегда был полит, и клумбы Кроули цвели и пахли, ну как тут злиться?

В общем, занятия спортом были бы идеальными, если бы не одно но.  
Не то чтобы Гавриил прилагал какие-то особые усилия, но и Барбос, и Гаврюша были от него просто без ума. И любовь свою они активно выражали физически: облизывали лицо, бодались, иногда снося Гавриила на ходу. Но самое главное — они повадились грызть его кеды. Вначале архангел не обращал на это внимание, просто убирая следы от укусов чудесами, но животные словно сходили от этого с ума и охотились на кеды ещё активнее, игнорируя всю остальную обувь.

— Послушай, ты, парнокопытный тёзка, я тебя, конечно, люблю, но это седьмые покусанные тобой кеды, — Гавриил многозначительно потряс пострадавшей парой обуви перед мордой Гаврюши. У того хватило такта притвориться виноватым, и телёнок, пытаясь задобрить архангела, лизнул тому руку.  
— Нечего, нечего мне тут подлизываться, в чем мне теперь бегать, а? Безобразник ты, — беззлобно заворчал архангел, гладя Гаврюшу по холке. Долго сердиться на братьев меньших он не мог. Однако внешний вид кед не вызывал ничего кроме жалости, и восстанавливать их чудом Гавриилу уже надоело, поэтому со вздохом он понес выкидывать их в мусорку.  
У Адама, наблюдавшего за разговором с крыльца, в голове созрел план, и он шмыгнул в дом, желая поделиться им с Азирафаэлем и Кроули.

Гавриил сидел на крыльце дома и задумчиво смотрел вдаль. Пробежка на сегодня отменялась: архангел весь день провёл на почте по уши в документах, и заказать новые кроссовки ему попросту было некогда.  
— Дядюшка Гавриил? — словно из ниоткуда возник за спиной мальчишка.  
— Слушаю? — отвлекся от мыслей архангел.  
— Мы тут это, заметили, что у тебя опять безкедный период, и решили, что оставлять тебя грустным нельзя, — начал Адам, протягивая ему большую коробку.  
— Потому что твое постное выражение лица портит всё настроение, — бесцеремонно встрял в разговор подошедший Кроули.  
Гавриил, вопросительно изогнув брови, открыл коробку и в следующее мгновение расплылся в широкой улыбке, достав содержимое.

В его руках были кроссовки. Высокие, ослепительно белые, с яркими фиолетовыми шнурками, кроссовки. И более того, каждый кроссовок был оснащен по бокам парой таких же белоснежных крыльев.  
Гавриил рассмеялся:  
— Ну и чья это была идея?  
— Скажем так, народное творчество, — хитро улыбнулся выглянувший из дома Азирафаэль. — Хотя это обычные, купленные в магазине кроссовки, мы над ними немного почудили, и теперь им не страшны ни грязь, ни зубы наших маленьких друзей.  
— Тебе понравилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Адам.  
— Ну разумеется! — не в меру довольный архангел сгреб всю троицу в крепкие объятия.  
— А теперь надевай и чеши уже на свою пробежку, хватит сидеть и грустить! — заявил Кроули, как только сумел выбраться из обнимашек и убедился в целости своих рёбер.  
— Ухожу, ухожу, раз я вам так надоел! — посмеиваясь, Гавриил чуть ли не вприпрыжку отправился переодеваться, радуясь, что одно из любимых занятий пропустить не получиться.  
Азирафаэль, Адам и Кроули самодовольно переглянулись: подарок удался на славу.  
Выйдя из дома через пару минут и свистом подозвав Гаврюшу и Барбоса, Гавриил весёлой трусцой направился к большой просёлочной дороге. Кроссовки, как подтвердилось чуть позже, были чертовски удобными и действительно стойко пережили восторги любвеобильных животных.

На следующий день веселый архангел торжественно вручил друзьям аналогичные пары обуви, потому что «почему бы и нет, будет, так сказать, семейный стиль». Азирафаэлю достались кроссовки песочного цвета, Кроули — черного с красным, Адаму — насыщенно-синие. Гавриила тут же довольно затискали, и компания отправилась к местному пруду — пощеголять обновками и просто погулять.  
— А знаете, знаете, что мне эти кроссовки напомнили? — Антихрист восторженно подпрыгивал, нарезая круги вокруг взрослых, сидящих на траве.  
— Помимо крыльев? — отозвался Гавриил.  
— Ну, это связано с крыльями, да. В мифах древней Греции у одного бога тоже была обувь с крыльями, крылатые сандалии, вот!  
— Это Гермес, мальчик мой, — подсказал Азирафаэль. — Бог торговли, ловкости и к тому же посланник богов, — ангел внезапно покосился на Гавриила и замер. — Подождите-ка… И как я мог об этом забыть?  
Архангел закатил глаза:  
— Даже не начинай!  
Ничего не понимающие Кроули и Адам переглянулись.  
— Мы чего-то не знаем? — осторожно спросил мальчик.  
— На самом деле, хоть греческая мифология и полна вымыслов, конкретно у сандалий Гермеса есть реальное обоснование, в чем можно винить нашего дорогого друга! — посмеиваясь, ангел похлопал по плечу бывшего начальника.  
— Рассказывай! — в один голос потребовали демон с Антихристом и уселись поудобнее, приготовившись слушать.

Гавриил смущенно потер переносицу:  
— Да нечего рассказывать-то особо. Как раз в то время, когда эти мифы о богах Олимпа только начали зарождаться, мне нужно было принести благую весть одному ярому их последователю. Ну, я собственно передал, работы ещё полно, надо срочно возвращаться Наверх, поэтому я, едва дождавшись, пока он скроется в доме, решаю вознестись не сходя с места. А вы же помните, что у нас на униформе всегда присутствует какой-нибудь знак в виде крыльев. — архангел не сдержался и сделал фейспалм.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать… — с расширившимися глазами сквозь нарастающий смех выдавил Кроули.  
— Увы, хочу. Возношусь я в небеса, и слышу откуда-то снизу сдавленные хрипы и крики. Смотрю под ноги, а там этот вытащил на улицу добрую половину дома, с круглыми глазами все смотрят на меня, тыкают пальцем и что-то орут про крылья. Я ещё думаю, какие нафиг крылья, я же не выпускал своих. И только Наверху уже глянул на сандалии… Ну и вот. Шумихи Наверху было, Михаил тогда возмущалась лет двести, — неловко закончил архангел.  
— Вот уж от кого от кого, а от тебя я такого не ожидал, пернатый! Как мы однако угадали с подарочком! — захохотал Кроули, тут же отползая подальше от архангела, чтобы не получить подзатыльник.  
— Здорово, дядь Гавриил! Хм, полет на крылатых сандалиях… Интересно… — восторг на лице мальчика сменился задумчивостью, и в следующую секунду он поднялся на пару метров над землёй. Крылышки кроссовок смешно трепыхались, но уверенно держали владельца в воздухе.  
— Дорогой мой мальчик, ты что творишь? Аккуратнее! И вдруг тебя кто увидит?! — тут же переполошился Азирафаэль, пока демон с архангелом оглядывались и проверяли, нет ли кого поблизости.  
— Да бросьте, здесь никого нет! Это же так весело, давайте полетаем! — Адам перекувыркнулся в воздухе, подлетел поближе к Кроули. — Или лучше — давайте в догонялки! Ты водишь! — он хлопнул демонического дядюшку по плечу и, тут же отлетев на безопасное расстояние, высунул язык. — Не поймаешь!  
— Пфф, это я-то не поймаю? — тут же подскочил демон и взвился в воздух, но мальчик в последний момент сумел ускользнуть от цепкой хватки демона, и вздернув нос, с важным видом заявил:  
— Я, к вашему сведению, весьма хорош в догонялках, и ребята меня почти никогда не могли поймать!  
— Ну, это мы ещё проверим, — весело оскалился демон. — А пока… — сверкнув золотыми глазами, он подлетел к Азирафаэлю и, небольно щелкнув того по носу, с хохотом отлетел подальше:  
— Ты водишь, Зира! Мелкий, валим, быстрее!  
— Ах ты! Коварный демон! — притворно возмутился ангел, точно также отрываясь от земли, но Кроули с Адамом, весело гогоча, уже выписывали фигуры высшего пилотажа над прудом.  
— Что ж, мне не оставляют выбора, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, и, взъерошив волосы Гавриила едва заметным движением, взмыл вверх. — Ты водишь! Догоняй, дорогой!  
— А ну стоять, вы, засранцы! — Гавриил широко улыбнулся и рванул вслед за друзьями, резвящимися над гладью пруда под заливистый лай бегающего по траве Барбоса. Кажется, сегодня план по физическим нагрузкам будет перевыполнен.


	20. ОТ ЧЕГО ДУША ПОЕТ ТЕЛО ПРОСИТСЯ В ПОЛЕТ НОВЫЙ ГОД НОВЫЙ ГОД НОВЫЙ ГОД

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВЫ НЕ ЖДАЛИ, ВЫ НЕ ПРОСИЛИ, ВЫ ВОЗМОЖНО МОЛИЛИСЬ ЧТОБЫ ЭТОГО НЕ ПРОИЗОШЛО - Н О  
> ВСТРЕЧАЙТЕ, НОВЫЙ ГОД В ПРОСТОКВАШИНО!  
> С ПРАЗДНИКОМ ТЕХ, КТО ПРАЗДНУЕТ, И С ХОРОШИМ НАСТРОЕНИЕМ ТЕМ, КТО ЭТО ПРОЧИТАЕТ

*шесть часов до Нового Года*

— Гаврюша, прекрати жевать гирлянду, я не буду опять лечить тебя от несварения желудка!  
— Я тебя умоляю, никаким несварением это чудо природы страдать не будет, а вот ёлка останется неукрашенной — это да, поэтому Гаврюша, выплюнь! НЕТ, НЕ В МОЮ СТОРОНУ!

Подготовка к Новому Году, благополучно отложенная на 31 декабря, шла на всех парах, и отлынивать не получалось ни у кого.  
Азирафаэль, всеобщим голосованием торжественно назначенный повелителем новогодней кухни, готовил праздничное застолье, с дикой скоростью шинкуя салаты, обжаривая мясо, сооружая торт и успевая делать еще пару десятков дел на кухне, на что все остальные косились с неподдельным уважением.  
Адам с Гавриилом, закатав рукава, взяли на себя генеральную уборку и украшение коттеджа. В данный момент Адам, балансируя на видавшей виды стремянке, пытался пристроить пику на макушку пересаженной архангелом ёлки. Именно пересаженной, потому что вырубка лесов подверглась беспощадной критике каждого члена компании, включая травоядных, а посему зелёную пышную красавицу с помощью небольшого чуда просто-напросто выкопали на ближайшей лесной опушке и пересадили на участок.  
Гавриил, по уши обмотанный мишурой, пытался отобрать её тщательно обмусоленный конец из пасти своего тёзки, но пока попытки не отличались успешностью. Впрочем, что один, что другой были весьма упёртыми личностями и сдаваться не собирались.  
Кроули накрывал на стол, периодически таская с кухни в зал очередное приготовленное другом блюдо, попутно умудрялся вставлять ценные и не очень комментарии о занятиях других и выполнял, как он сам заявил, «самое ответственное задание во всём этом балагане»: он записывал происходящее на видео, делал фото и словно был одновременно везде и сразу, носясь вокруг рыжим вихрем.  
Барбос безуспешно пытался стащить со стола кусок курицы.  
Мурка меланхолично нарезала n-цатый круг вокруг коттеджа, протаптывая приличных размеров тропинку.

*пять часов до Нового Года*

— Эй, хозяева, открывайте! — послышались из-за забора два подозрительно знакомых голоса, и Кроули весьма резво бросился встречать первых гостей.  
— С наступающим! — весело гаркнули во весь голос Хастур с Лигуром, сгружая на ступеньки крыльца набитые чем-то под завязку коробки.  
— И вам не хворать, ну-ка, чего принесли? — чуть ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, поинтересовался Антон.  
— Шампанское, ананасы, подарки — последнее потом посмотришь, потом, нечего! — принялись наперебой перечислять почтальоны.  
— А самое-то главное взяли?  
— Обижа-а-а-ешь, рыжий, — протянул Хастур, подталкивая ногой одну из коробок. Кроули прикинул размеры содержимого, одобрительно кивнул, и Лигур, подхватив принесённый провиант и подарки, направился в дом, в то время как Хастур поволок таинственную коробку куда-то на задний двор.  
— Дорогой, подойди-ка, пожалуйста, — высунулся с окошка кухни Азирафаэль. Демон, проводивший взглядом коллег, протопал через сугроб поближе.  
— Где у нас огнетушитель? — почему-то взволнованно уточнил ангел.  
— Ты что, что-то спалил на кухне? — вопросительно изогнул бровь Кроули.  
— Да нет, я просто на фейерверки эти смотрю…  
— Боишься, что это Адское пламя?  
— Ладно Адское пламя. А если китайская пиротехника?  
— Хорошо, из окон запускать мы их не будем.  
— А МЫ СОБИРАЛИСЬ?!  
— Сёма, не кипятись, ты не чайничек. Кстати, чайник уже как раз кипит! Давай-давай, а я пошёл ребятам помогать! — Кроули захохотал и весело потопал обратно. Азирафаэль проводил его взглядом, и, что-то невразумительно пробормотав себе под нос, вернулся в недра кухни.  
Спустя несколько минут никем не замеченный Барбос, воровато оглядываясь, подтащил к Адаму свистнутую из-под носа у демонов петарду. Антихрист, хитро улыбнувшись, потрепал пса за ухом, засунул петарду под куртку и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил украшать елку.

*4 часа до Нового Года*

— А сейчас работает? — крикнул Гавриил с крыши  
— Нет! — отозвались с кухни. — Как были помехи, так и остались!  
— А если так? — архангел подвигал спутниковую тарелку.  
— И так нет! — Внутри дома раздался шум, скрежет, и на подоконник взгромоздили телевизор. — Может хоть так поможет?  
— Не-а, не думаю. — Кроули, обмотанный мишурой, резко затормозил перед телевизором. — Чего?.. Слушайте, странная настроечная у вас таблица.  
— Опять кругами? — архангел спрыгнул со стремянки и глянул на экран. — Странно. Анафему и Ньюта на лыжах он ещё не передавал.  
За спиной у эфирно-оккультных друзей послышался шорох и лёгкое покашливание. Архангел обернулся:  
— До чего техника дошла! — удивился он. — Ваших Пульциферов уже и там и тут передают!  
— Это не техника дошла, это мы сами к вам дошли, на лыжах! — оптимизм совершенно не выглядевшей запыхавшейся Анафемы бил через край, как фонтаны Петергофа (которые, к слову, по случаю зимы как раз таки и не били, но когда это мешало красивым метафорам). Ньют, который хоть и выглядел более задолбанным, всё равно весело улыбался, сметая с очков залепивший их снег и скинул с плеч огромных размеров рюкзак.

*2 часа до Нового Года*

— Да что опять со звуком-то? — Гавриил недоуменно пощелкал пультом.  
— Тыр-тыр-тыр-тыр! — весело отозвался телевизор. Голос у Верки Сердючки то пропадал, то появлялся уже час и совершенно не желал стабилизироваться, и виной тому явно были не чьи-то голосовые связки.  
— Послушай, ты, железяка!.. — у архангела начало сдавать терпение. Внезапно звук на телевизоре появился, и Гавриила оглушило внезапное «ГОП-ГОП-ГОП-ЧИДАГОП». «Тыр-тыр-тыр», впрочем, тоже никуда не делось и словно стало приближаться. Более того, к нему добавился неразборчивый зычный мат и истошное женское «Джеро-о-о-о-нимо!»  
— Однако… — протянул архангел, ошалевшим взглядом наблюдая за тем, как в их двор снижается мопед с двумя наездниками.  
— Да чтоб я ещё раз сел за баранку этого *№»*? %* летающего пылесоса! — отплевываясь от снега, сержант Шедвелл сполз с сидения.  
— Хватит возмущаться, мистер Ш, мы чудесно добрались! — защебетала мадам Трейси, грациозно спрыгивая на притоптанный снег. — С наступающим, мои дорогие! О, Адам, как ты подрос! Дорогие мои, дайте я вас всех обниму!  
Пока большая часть компании получала долю объятий от мадам Трейси, мистер Шедвелл потянулся, хрустнул позвоночником и с уверенным видом направился к Гавриилу.  
— Чего тут у вас? — хрипло поинтересовался он.  
— То звука, то картинки, то всего и сразу нет, — отрапортовал архангел.  
— Ну нет, я не для того тащился в такую даль, чтобы остаться в Новый Год без телевизора. Ну-ка, дай сюда! — сержант, вооружившись отверткой, полез в дебри проводов.

*1 час до Нового Года*  
— Кто там пару дней назад шутил, что у нас будет новый год без снега? ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПЛЮС СНЕГ, МИНУС ЁЛКА, МЫ ЕЁ ТОЛЬКО НАРЯДИТЬ УСПЕЛИ, А ВЫ ЕЁ УЖЕ СНЕСЛИ! КАК ВЫ ЭТО ВООБЩЕ СДЕЛАЛИ, ОНА ЖЕ В К О П А Н Н А Я!  
— Эй, не надо так на меня смотреть, я вообще за бутербродами шёл!  
— Это не я, это Гаврюша с Барбосом!  
— МУУУУУУ!  
— ГАВ!

*40 минут до Нового Года*  
-…и я всегда говорил этим шалопаям: форму и оружие нужно держать в идеальном состоянии! А они!  
— И не говорите, мистер Шедвелл. Никакой дисциплины! Помню, был у нас один…солдат. Вечно куда-то умудрялся девать свой меч. Даже не знаю, как это он так!  
— ДА БОГА РАДИ, ГАВРИИЛ, ТЫ МНЕ ЭТО ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ БУДЕШЬ ПРИПОМИНАТЬ?!  
— Ну… Да?  
-…  
— Мистер Фелл, если вы запустите в него этим блюдом, мы останемся без салата, будьте благоразумны!  
— Я спокоен, Анафема, я спокоен.  
— Эээ… Клянусь, я ничего не трогал, но по-моему, с этим чайником что-то не так.  
— Что? А, нет, он всегда был слегка расплющенным, это не из-за тебя… Так. Почему пахнет гарью?  
— Не смотрите на меня так, мои милые, у меня всё под присмотром.  
— Тогда… Кроули, Хастур, Лигур, это у вас что-то?!  
— Ну-у-у, как тебе сказать…  
— ЧТО ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ С ИЗГОРОДЬЮ?  
— Мы просто проверяли пиротехнику! Подумаешь, чуть-чуть полыхнуло!  
— Ты точно также говорил тогда, в монастыре, кстати.  
— Вот лучше сейчас молчи.

*20 минут до Нового Года*

— ГДЕ МОИ ПАРАДНЫЕ КЕДЫ?! ГДЕ МОЯ УШАНКА В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ, ВЫ ЧТО, ПРЕДЛАГАЕТЕ МНЕ ВСТРЕЧАТЬ НОВЫЙ ГОД БЕЗ УШАНКИ?  
— Кудри, срочно накрутить кудри! Сёма, дорогой, у вас здесь есть плойка или хотя бы бигуди?  
— Подождите, сейчас уточню. Кроули! Кр- ДА НА ТЕБЕ ТВОЯ УШАНКА, ПОСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ — спасибо, дорогой, скажи, пожалуйста, где твоя плойка, очень надо!  
— Пернатый, чего такой растрёпанный?  
— На себя б посмотрели! Кстати, могу порекомендовать отличный способ укладки.  
— Это какой же?  
— Гаврюша, АПОРТ!  
— Сволочь ты, а не архангел!

*10 минут до Нового Года*

— Адам, перестань таскать бутерброды, осталось немного!  
— Почему в оливье окурки, этого не было в рецепте!  
— Как я выгляжу?  
— Мадам Трейси, я вам в сотый раз повторяю, вы выглядите чудесно, а теперь освободите место у зеркала, ну ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!  
— Да где же эти кеды…

*5 минут до Нового Года*

— МЫ ЗАБЫЛИ!  
— Что?!  
— Утку?  
— Пирог?  
— Установить петарды на крыше?  
— ЧТО?!  
— Зира, спокойно, они шутят. Общее фото мы забыли! Попрошу всех собраться в кучу.  
— Рыжий, а ты можешь быстрее, а? У меня сейчас руки отвалятся.  
— А зачем ты телёнка на руки поднял?  
— Я его поднял?! Он сам залез и меня не спросил, давай быстрее!  
— Улыбочку!  
*щелчки камеры*  
— Я надеюсь, хотя бы одно приличное фото найдется.  
— А ты наивный.

*1 минута до Нового Года*

— Шампанское, шампанское разливайте!  
— Детям не наливать!  
— Эй, я уже достаточно взрослый Антихрист для бокала шампанского!  
— При чём здесь ты, они же Гаврюшу споить хотят! Да не тебя, Гавриил, ты сам кого угодно споишь!  
— МУУУ!  
— Да давайте быстрее!  
— О, кажется президент говорит!  
— У нас опять перебои с техникой, Шедвелл, что вы сделали, как мы будем слушать президента?!  
— Дорогие граждане, это был тяжелый год…  
— КРОУЛИ, ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
— Кажется, я что-то нажал…  
— Боже, благослови этот телик!  
— О, работает! ДА РАЗЛИВАЙТЕ БЫСТРЕЕ!  
— ПЯТЬ!  
— ЧЕТЫРЕ!  
— ТРИ!  
— ДВА!  
— ОДИН!

*поздравления, стук бокалов, весёлый смех, радужный салют*

*первая минута Нового Года*  
— БДЫЩЬ!  
— Что это было?  
— Кажется, у нас горит ёлка…  
— *хором* АДАМ!


	21. Две недели с чумовой бабусей

Покосившийся почтовый ящик был под завязку набит газетами. Учитывая при этом, что дом с огородом имели весьма потрепанный вид, а архангел не мог припомнить, чтобы он приезжал сюда хоть раз, ощущение заброшенности было слишком сильным.  
— Тут вообще живёт хоть кто? — удивился Гавриил.  
— Живёт-живёт, куда она денется, наша бабушка-божий одуванчик, — тут же проинформировали из-за забора. — Александровна у нас просто на длительной самоизоляции, — на последних словах обитатель соседнего участка как-то странно хихикнул, отряхнув руки. Не то чтобы ему это сильно помогло: и руки, и светлые волосы, и бывшие когда-то белыми штаны с майкой были в темных разводах.  
— Это ж как вы так убирались… — протянул Гавриил.  
— Весьма усердно, — шмыгнув носом, ехидно заявил сосед. — Да вы зайдите, зайдите, не побеспокоите, она наверняка просто забыла про почту.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, собеседник, что-то хмыкнув себе под нос, поволок огромный пакет, судя по всему — с мусором, куда-то за дом, и Гавриилу ничего не оставалось, как пожать плечами, выгрести из почтового ящика всю накопившуюся макулатуру и направиться к дому. «Надеюсь, хоть эта пирожками закармливать не будет», подумалось архангелу.

На стук отреагировали довольно быстро; почти тут же донёсся звук шаркающих шагов, и из-за двери поинтересовались:  
— Чаво надо?  
— Э-э-э, это Гаврила, почтальон местный..  
— Почта! Знала же, что что-то забыла! — дверь молниеносно распахнулась, являя взору архангела невысокую сухонькую бабульку.  
— Ох, сколько ты мне всего принёс! — старушка оценила внушительную стопку газет, затем перевела взгляд на Гавриила и прищурилась: — Так. А ты?..  
— Гаврила, почтальон новый, переехал недавно, вот теперь у вас работаю, — заново представился архангел.  
— Так значит, старый хрыч всё-таки свалил, — непонятно пробурчала старушка, затем коротко чему-то хихикнула: — А ты, значит, Гаврила... Ну проходи, Гаврила, гостем будешь.  
— Да у меня как бы работа... — попытался откреститься архангел, с ужасом представив себе очередную порцию пирожков.  
— Не пропадёт твоя работа, уважь старушку, а? У меня как раз чай горячий, - бабушка потянула его за рукав куда-то вглубь, состроив печальное лицо. Обижать пенсионеров сердобольный архангел не любил, поэтому, вздохнув, согласился:  
— Ну разве что на чай... Кстати, а как вас зовут, извините?  
— Александровна я, милок, - оживившаяся бабулька повела его на кухню. Гавриил не заметил, как входная дверь сама собой защелкнулась на замок.

***

— Я вас раньше никогда не видел, вы что же, совсем не выходите?  
— Почему не выхожу, выхожу, видишь трав сколько, не здесь же их выращивать. Просто зачем социализироваться, если можно не социализироваться? Тебе кстати какой чай?  
— ... И не поспоришь. Давайте на ваше усмотрение.

***

— Почему Вы мне так кого-то напоминаете?  
— Открою страшную тайну. Я - Баба Яга, веришь, нет?  
— ... Если честно, не очень. Вы слишком для неё красивы.  
— Флиртуешь, проказник?  
— Н-НЕТ, ЧТО ВЫ, Я ПРОСТО ПРАВДУ ГОВОРЮ.  
— Ну-ну. Ладно, будем считать, что я тебе поверила. Эх, ступу с метлой, правда, придётся спрятать... Х)  
— Х)

***

— ...Ну и мы этого балбеса потом вместе с трактором еле вытащили, сил моих нет. Иногда я даже не знаю, кто не выдержит с ним раньше - мы или местные.  
— Милок, поверь мне, по сравнению с предыдущим трактористом, который уехал на заработки, ваш Антон — просто дар божий.  
— ...Вот вы только ему это не сболтните, пожалуйста, он ядом на вас исплюётся. А что не так с предыдущим трактористом?  
— Кто тут ещё кого переплюёт. А Гришка-то... Ну, ты болото за речкой помнишь? Так вот, слушай...

***

— ...и во что самое интересное, никто не знает, куда почтальон ваш подевался. Или знают, но упорно молчат. Я не боюсь, вы не подумайте, просто это как-то странно. Может быть, вы знаете?  
— Может и знаю. Но наверное, это история для следующих посиделок, тебя, вероятно друзья заждались, — внезапно хитро блеснув глазами, как-то слишком поспешно перевела тему бабушка.  
Гавриил моргнул, переведя взгляд на настенные часы с кукушкой. Получается, он просидел здесь примерно пару часов: солнце за окном уже начало клониться к горизонту.  
— И правда, засиделся я что-то у вас, простите, если побеспокоил.  
— Ничего, милок, ничего. Заходи ещё, у меня для тебя всегда найдётся чай и парочка старых интересных историй в обмен на новые, — старушка ободряюще похлопала его по руке. Несмотря на её добрую улыбку, Гавриил ощутил какое-то смутное беспокойство, но ничем себя не выдав, попрощался и вышел на улицу.

***

— Эй, я дома!  
Архангел скинул с плеча сумку, принюхиваясь к аромату, доносившемуся с кухни. Из дверного проема медленно высунулась светловолосая голова, и Азирафаэль огромными глазами уставился на Гавриила.  
— Зира? Что? Что такое? — недоумённо поднял брови архангел. — У меня что-то не так с одежд...  
Договорить ему не дали, чуть не сбив с ног и стиснув в кольце рук так, что если бы не ангельская сущность, его рёбрам было бы несдобровать.  
Опешивший от таких сильных и эмоциональных объятий, Гавриил совершенно не ожидал, что в следующее мгновение в него полетит половник.  
— Какого?!.. За что? — изумленно воскликнул он, сумев поймать кухонную утварь.  
— Это я должен спрашивать, какого! Какого хрена?! Где ты был?! — потемневший взгляд ангела не предвещал ничего даже мало-мальски хорошего.  
— У бабульки очередной, пришлось зайти после работы, да что случилось-то?  
— То есть ты. Ушёл рано утром на почту. После работы заглянул к какой-то пенсионерке. И провёл у неё две недели?! — Азирафаэль перешел на ультразвук. — А предупредить хоть кого-нибудь из нас ты не мог?! У тебя совесть вообще есть?  
— В смысле две недели?! — округлил глаза архангел. — Я же был у неё около пары часов, не больше!  
— Ровно две недели! Сначала мы думали, что ты просто переночевал на почте, погребённый под кипой писем. Потом мы тебе звонили. Потом приходили на почту и искали по всему селу, пытаясь не разводить панику. Никто ничего знает, никто ничего не видел, аура твоя нигде не чувствуется. Мы уже хотели обращаться в офисы, а ты внезапно появляешься, целый, невредимый, отдохнувший и заявляешь, что всё это время просиживал штаны у какой-то пенсионерки! Да ты!.. — Азирафаэлю явно не хватало слов, чтобы выразить все эмоции.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — выдохнул Гавриил.  
— Не понимает он! Мы все нервы истрепали, а он не понимает! — кипятился Зира. 

За порогом раздался знакомый топот.  
— Ангел, я дома! — дверь открылась, и в дом ввалился Кроули, который тут же замер на пороге, явно ошарашенный.  
— Эм. Привет? — неуверенно махнул рукой Гавриил.  
Демон наконец-то отмер и медленно снял очки, отложив их на стол.  
— Ну привет, пернатый. Ты меня, конечно, извини, — начал он удивительно спокойным тоном, закатывая рукава рубашки, — Но я тебя сейчас бить буду. Долго и со вкусом.  
— И я почему-то совершенно не хочу ему мешать, — в голосе Азирафаэля всё ещё звенели металлические нотки.  
«Вот теперь точно хана рёбрам», — успел подумать Гавриил, прежде чем на него набросились с шипением и сковородой.

***

Когда все истрёпанные нервы были возмещены, дерущиеся были выдворены с кухни рьяно защищающим своё любимое место в доме ангелом, а непутёвый почтальон был в подробностях проинформирован о собственной безалаберности и безответственности («Мы — волнуемся, Адам — волнуется, почта — простаивает, пришлось нам тебя подменять, должен за это будешь, ясно? — а он чаи распивает, скотина пернатая, что за чаи ты там вообще пил, из каких таких травок?»), троица устало развалилась на диване.  
— Странная всё-таки эта… — архангел не успел договорить, как был оглушён довольным мальчишеским визгом и звонким собачьим лаем, и через секунду на его многострадальную тушку обрушился ком из рук, ног и лап.  
— Гавриил! Вернулся! А мы!.. А я!.. — Адам захлёбывался эмоциями, Барбос — слюнями, Гавриил — от нехватки воздуха, Азирафаэль с Кроули — от смеха.  
— Так всё, слезьте с меня. Жив, цел, вернулся, неважно, проехали! — мальчишку с псом удалось сгрести себе под бок, и архангел наконец-то смог перевести дух.  
— Нельзя же нас так пугать! А про кого ты говорил, что она странная? — Адам тут же заинтересовался подробностями.  
— Да бабулька эта, у которой я был. На отшибе которая живёт. Либо это была не мята, либо пенсионеры на самоизоляции временные дыры от скуки открывают.  
— На отшибе?.. Я там ни разу не был, — задумался Адам.  
Лица взрослых тут же вытянулись.  
— Адам, нет!  
— Но я…  
— Даже думать не смей!  
— Да я ничего…  
— НЕ РАЗРЕШАЮ, КОМУ СКАЗАЛ! У НЕЁ ТАМ ЧУТЬ ВЗРОСЛЫЙ АРХАНГЕЛ НЕ ПРОПАЛ, А ВЫ, МОЛОДОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, ХОТЬ И АНТИХРИСТ, НО ЕЩЕ РЕБЕНОК, КОТОРОГО ВТОРОЙ РАЗ МЫ ПРОЕБЫВАТЬ НЕ НАМЕРЕНЫ!  
— Ладно, хорошо, не думаю, не буду, не пойду, — закатив глаза, пообещал Адам.  
— Вот и правильно. Мы сами потом с этой пенсионеркой разберёмся. Только попозже.  
— Угу. Кстати, а как вы меня не нашли-то? Там же сосед её видел, куда я пошел? — внезапно поинтересовался Гавриил.  
— Какой сосед? Мы всех, кто был, расспрашивали, никто тебя не видел, — удивился Азирафаэль. — Как он хоть выглядел-то?  
Гавриил задумался:  
— Ну… Высокий, тощий, блондин, в светлом весь, чумазый только, словно убирался. Хотя с этой модой кто их разберёт, может и девушка была, я не приглядывался.  
— Не помню таких… Ну может кто к родственникам заезжал из молодежи, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Разберёмся. Мы будем наконец есть в этом доме или где?  
— Будем, будем, идите руки мойте.  
— Гавриил, а расскажи, где ты всё-таки был, а?  
— После обеда, Адам, и слезь с меня уже наконец!

Когда Гавриил ещё раз рассказал о своем приключении, а Азирафаэль с Кроули принялись посвящать архангела во всё, случившееся без него, Адам, управившись с едой быстрее всех, улизнул во двор и теперь сосредоточенно болтал ногами, сидя за заборе, и думал. Старушка, у которой время течёт незаметно и которая явно что-то знает про предыдущего почтальона? Сосед в белом, подозрительно ему кого-то напоминавший? Что может быть интереснее? И может он и дал слово, что специально туда не полезет, но возвращаться домой с прогулки окружным путём ему ещё никто не запрещал. Антихрист коварно улыбнулся.


	22. Великое переселение уток

Дональд в последнее время всё чаще задумывался о миграции.  
Вообще-то подобное состояние для простого селезня из Сент-Джеймс парка было мягко говоря странным. Элитный пруд, бешеная популярность, никаких охотников и еда, которую не надо было добывать — это то, что многие дикие утки сочли бы раем.  
Дональд готов был долго и в красках расписывать, почему он так не считал. Причин существовало несколько.

Первой из них, как ни странно, было именно количество еды.  
Вообще-то по периметру пруда были расставлены таблички, категорически не советующие кормить птиц. Никого из посетителей парка это никогда не волновало. И всё бы ничего.  
Но агенты.  
Но рефлексы.  
Давней и негласной традицией любых представителей секретных и не очень служб было назначать явки именно в этом парке и именно у пруда с утками.  
Проблема была в том, что наедались утки быстро, а различные агенты устраивали явки чуть ли не круглые сутки, и помимо несомненно важных сведений они всегда приносили что-то мучное.  
Сначала, наверное, это было чудесно — кто в здравом откажется от халявной еды?  
Агенты приходили постоянно, утки привыкали к особым посетителям и еде, рефлексы вырабатывались.  
Время шло, одно поколение уток сменяло другое, число агентов и еды увеличивалось, а привычка передавалась по наследству и никуда не девалась.  
Утки медленно зверели, чуть быстрее превращались в колобков, но не подчиняться давным-давно выработанному рефлексу не могли и ели щедро предлагаемые хлебобулочные изделия.  
Перьевые шарики (особо невезучие родичи Дональда) конечно привлекали туристов и приносили доход, но сами явно были не в восторге. Чертовы рефлексы.

Вторая причина была тесно связана с парой личностей.  
Время шло, менялись поколения уток, менялись и агенты. Все, кроме этих двоих. Казалось, что они были здесь со времен создания парка.  
Они отличались от других посетителей. Они всегда приходили и уходили вместе, и, казалось, были действительно заинтересованы в жизни обитателей пруда. Во всяком случае, столько восторженных охов и умиления в свой адрес утки не слышали ни от кого другого. Подобное внимание льстило, нескончаемые запасы приносимых ими булочек бесили, так что в целом отношение к ним складывалось нейтральное.  
Был ещё и третий, но он появлялся в парке гораздо реже. В основном он бегал в по дорожкам парке, изредка останавливаясь передохнуть у пруда и посмотреть на уток. К большому облегчению уток, он никогда не приносил с собой еды, чем заслужил бесконечное уважение у Дональда.  
И он был абсолютно точно связан с первыми двумя. Дональд не мог объяснить, с чего он это взял, но иногда, когда эти двое о чем-то увлеченно болтали, развалившись на скамейке, где-то на другой стороне пруда можно было заметить знакомый серый костюм. И в такие моменты спортсмен никогда не уходил раньше этих двоих. Шпионил ли, или просто приглядывал — этого Дональд точно сказать не мог.

Так вот, об этих двоих. Наверное, с ними можно было бы мириться, как и со всеми остальными, если бы не их разговоры.  
Обычно агенты говорили о погоде, политике, изменении курса валют и прочей подобной ерунде. К слову говоря, очень наивно со стороны людей думать, что только они во всём этом хорошо разбираются. Дональд при желании мог бы дать довольно развернутую оценку различным событиям мирового масштаба, если бы его спросили. Но во-первых, со знанием языков друг друга у людей с птицами не задалось давно, а во-вторых, желания у Дональда не было.

Эти в последнее время говорили ни больше ни меньше о конце света.  
Все это ужасно нервировало.  
Одно дело — рассуждать про Армагеддон абстрактно. Совсем другое — сбивчиво и нервно заявлять, что он не так уж и далеко.  
И уж совсем никуда не годится — топить при этом его ни в чем не повинного брата, сотворив с коркой хлеба что-то странное. Дональд едва успел возмущенно крякнуть, как брат, весьма сердитый, но живой, показался на поверхности, а светловолосый на берегу что-то укоризненно сказал рыжему. У селезня появились некоторые подозрения.

Время шло, эти двое всё также регулярно занимали лавочку у пруда. Разговоры об Армагеддоне продолжались с переменным успехом.  
Подозрения Дональда постепенно возрастали, но уткам ничего не оставалась делать, как просто жить. Жить и ждать.

*......................*

Последней каплей стал этот полный странностей августовский день.  
Сначала полил дождь. Дождь сам по себе не был неожиданностью, но вид падающих с неба вместе с каплями дождя рыб заставил Дональда сомневаться в реальности происходящего. Однако чуть не придавившая его форель была более чем реальной и весьма активно трепыхалась на берегу, пытаясь перебраться в воду.  
Дикие раскаты грома и усиливающийся ливень окончательно переполошили стаю, заставляя всех перебираться под защиту деревьев, и вот здесь обнаружилась вторая странность, которая была еще хуже.  
Все, абсолютно все утки могли лететь только задом наперед.  
И тут Дональд вспомнил.  
«Конец света…небесные знамения… летящие задом наперед, рыбные дожди, ну и прочее в таком роде…»  
Что, во имя всех булок мира, натворили эти двое чокнутых?!  
На западе громыхнуло еще раз, и небо вдалеке окрасилось багряным.  
«Это точно конец», подумал Дональд, прижался поближе к братьям и приготовился к неминуемому концу.

Конца почему-то не было.  
Была тишина.  
А затем появилось привычное тепло и знакомый гул города вокруг.  
Дональд открыл глаза.  
Всё было как обычно: гладь пруда, парк, чистое небо, толпы людей, как ни в чем не бывало гулявших по парку, и подозрительные типы в пальто, занявшие все свободные лавочки.  
Единственным отличием были взъерошенные утки с круглыми от страха глазами.  
«ЧТО ЭТО БЛЯДЬ БЫЛО?!», читалось у всех его сородичей во взгляде. Дональд не знал ответа.  
— Эй, что это сегодня с утками? Какие-то они…странные! — послышался с берега чей-то взволнованный голос.  
— Это вы здесь странные! Почему вы такие СПОКОЙНЫЕ?! — с ужасом думал Дональд, впервые жалея о том, что его не смогут понять.  
Через секунду дикий клекот ужаса заполонил весь парк.  
Чуть позже, когда все более-менее успокоились, было выяснено следующее:  
— похоже, все они ещё живы;  
— передвигаться теперь можно вполне обычным способом;  
— конец всего закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался;  
— люди, очевидно, ничего не заметили;  
— похоже, всё будет по-старому.  
Последний пункт волновал особенно, поскольку Дональд даже не сомневался: всё вернется на круги своя, а значит, рано или поздно в парке появятся эти двое.

Нет, нет и ещё раз нет.  
Больше так продолжаться не могло.  
Дональду было около 12 лет, он планировал прожить еще приличное количество времени и не откинуть лапы из-за переедания, нервных потрясений и двух конкретных личностей. У него и так наверняка появилась куча седых перьев, спасибо, больше не надо. В том, что виноваты во всём непременно эти двое, он даже не сомневался.  
Судя по одобрительному клекоту семьи вокруг, он кажется высказал всё это вслух.  
В голове селезня созрел план.

*......................*  
Когда Азирафаэль с Кроули пришли на свою излюбленное место, они были расстроены: значимая часть уток просто-напросто исчезла, и сотрудники парка не могли внятно описать причину, кроме как «Они просто взяли и улетели».  
Гавриил, пришедший сюда чуть позже, был расстроен не меньше.  
*......................*

В данный момент Дональд размеренно плавал кругами по озеру и наслаждался тишиной.  
Ни в какое сравнение с прудом в парке Сент-Джеймс это не шло. Озеро находилось в какой-то глуши и бешеной популярностью явно не пользовалось. Изредка сюда приходили порыбачить местные седовласые дедки, ещё реже — прибегали плавать откуда-то приехавшие дети, но, в конце концов, озеро было большим, места при случае всегда хватало всем, и большую часть времени озеро находилось в полной власти уток.  
Нет, всё-таки не зря его всегда тянуло на восток. Знал бы, что на свете есть такое местечко, прилетел бы ещё в ранней молодости. Непривычный и долгий перелет этого явно стоил.  
Дональд лениво оглядел разнежившуюся в прибрежной траве стаю и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, жизнь налаживалась.

— Эй, я же говорил, что оно здесь!  
Блаженную тишину нарушил звонкий мальчишеский голос, смутно отозвавшийся в душе селезня какой-то непонятной тревогой. Обладатель голоса выскочил на берег секундой позже и восторженно уставился на блестящую поверхность озера.  
— И от дома недалеко, и спуск удобный, и смотри как чисто, а что ты там говорил про рыбалку, как думаешь, тут получится удачно порыбачить, ну Гавриил, ну где ты там застрял? — светловолосый кудрявый мальчуган тараторил без остановки, обращаясь к пока невидимому собеседнику.  
— Эй-эй, потише, я не знаю, на что отвечать в первую очередь! — из-за кустов на берег выбрался мужчина, и селезень ошеломленно крякнул. Этого просто не могло быть. Но тем не менее это происходило.  
Тот самый спортсмен из парка невозмутимо отряхнул штаны и окинул взглядом озеро. Дональд попытался незаметно скрыться в зарослях камыша. Не получилось.  
— Эй, это что, утки? Ух ты, как их тут много! Здорово! — восхищению мальчика не было предела.  
— Это ты ещё старую популяцию в Сент Джеймс парке не видел… — начал было спортсмен, но тут же резко замолчал. Фиолетовые глаза не мигая смотрели на селезня. Дональд не мигая смотрел в ответ.  
— Гавриил, ты чего?  
— У меня странное ощущение, что я уже встречал эту утку, — задумчиво проговорил Гавриил.  
«Тебе показалось, тебе показалось, тут нет никаких уток!», нервно подумал селезень, прячась в камыше.  
— Да ладно, я понимаю, что вы трое свихнулись на тех пропавших утках, но нельзя же видеть их в каждом встречном озере! — мальчик, уже успевший скинуть кеды и шлепающий босиком по воде вдоль берега, закатил глаза.  
— Утки тогда улетели. Улетели… — очень медленно повторил спортсмен. Фиолетовые глаза округлились: — Что, и ОНИ ТОЖЕ?!  
—Ты думаешь? — усомнился Адам. — В любом случае, давай не будем гадать, а просто потом позовём Азирафаэля с Кроули, им всё-таки виднее, у них с утками знакомство явно длилось дольше.  
Мальчик и спортсмен полезли обратно в кусты, хотя последний всё время оглядывался и бормотал себе что-то под нос. Но Дональда это волновало мало. Услышав чересчур знакомые имена, Дональд пришёл в ужас: в сознании маячили огромные буханки хлеба и нехорошее предчувствие чего-то ужасного.  
Селезень нырнул под воду и постарался представить, что всё это дурной сон.  
Самовнушение помогло ему на пару минут.


	23. Пользуйтесь антисептиком на карантине!

— В смысле у нас большая часть деревни болеет?!  
— В прямом, куда сегодня не относил почту — почти все кашляют, некоторые даже с температурой валяются.  
— Как-то оно всё неожиданно… Ярмарка же была, все здоровые были, а сразу после — здрасьте.  
— Стоп. А помнишь, кто в кои-то веки на ярмарке был?  
— Думаешь, она?..  
— Почти уверен.

*…*  
*стук в дверь*  
— Ну Чума Александровна, ну я понимаю, всем иногда бывает скучно, но хватит уже буянить, ну перестаньте пожалуйста, ну почти вся деревня уже боле-  
— Милок, если бы это была я, все бы тут уже сдохли! Кхе-кхе.  
— Вы что, ТОЖЕ?!  
— Угу. Я же чувствовала, что не стоило ходить на ту ярмарку. Чертовы приезжие КХКЕЕКХЕЕЕ  
— Точно, торговцы некоторые приезжие же были. Так Вы думаете, это они…  
— Молодой человек, я тут живу уже много лет, на кой ляд мне всехКХКХЕЕЕ травить?!  
— Я же говорил Вам, что я фактически старше Вас…  
— Может и старше, но ты, пернатый, взрослел, а я как родилась, так сразу и стала старой, поэтому не возмущайся! КХЕЕХЕХЕ! Сделай лучше доброе дело, занеси мне завтра лекарств, а? Только не заходи, сам заразишься и своих заразишь!  
— Да я вроде как бы не особо восприимчив…  
— Я тоже, но почему-то мне это болеть не мешает!

*…*  
— Хорошая новость — это не чума. Плохая новость — Чума тоже болеет. Очень плохая — хрен знает, что это и как это лечить.  
— Как-то совсем безрадостно. Ну что, грабим аптеку?  
— Угу. Пойду-ка поставлю чайник. Адам, мальчик мой, в ближайшее время — никаких совместных прогулок, и предупреди друзей! Нет, не лично, а по телефону!  
— Но…  
— Никаких но! А ещё иди мой руки и надень носки, мне холодно смотреть на твои щиколотки!

*…*  
— Гавриил.  
— …  
— Гавриил. Не притворяйся. Я же вижу.  
— Со мной всё в порядке.  
— Ты никуда завтра не идешь.  
— И что, дома лежать? Я вас всех перезаражаю тогда.  
— А есть гарантии, что ты этого уже не сделал? Смысла изолироваться от нас нет, но хотя бы в тепле будешь.  
— Ладно, это рационально, но Адам, лучше поменьше спускайся к нам на первый этаж, ладно?  
— Почему вы такие суровые, может я тоже уже…  
— АДАМ.  
— ЛАДНО, уже поднимаюсь… А тогда мне можно будет есть в кровати?  
— … Это только на время карантина, понятно?  
— Хехехе.  
— И НАДЕНЬ УЖЕ НОСКИ!

*…*  
— ДА ПИХНИ ТЫ ЕГО!  
— Не могу, это как-то жестоко — пихать больного.  
— Ну-у… Тогда… Погладь?  
— …И как ты себе это представляешь?  
— *вздох* Сам сделаю. *шуршание, тихий шепот* Хороший Гаврила, хоро-о-оший.  
— *сонно, с заложенным носом* Ты решил меня подомогаться, я не понял?  
— ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПЕРЕВЕРНЕШЬСЯ НА ДРУГОЙ БОК, ЧТОБЫ НЕ ХРАПЕТЬ, И ДАШЬ НАМ ВСЕМ ВЫСПАТЬСЯ — МОЖЕШЬ ДУМАТЬ ЧТО УГОДНО!  
— А ВОТ И НЕ ДАМ!  
— Не очень-то и хотелось. А поспать — дашь?  
— …Я тебя сейчас подушкой придушу!  
— *недовольное ворчание* Дорогие мои, а давайте с тем, кто кому и что даст, мы разберемся утром, а сейчас вы оба будете умничками и ЗАТКНЕТЕСЬ?!  
— *в два голоса* Как скажешь, Зира!

*…*  
— Сёма, ты где? Я дома!  
— РУКИ. МЫТЬ. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ.  
— КАК ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ В АНГЕЛАХ УЛЬТРАЗВУК, ЗИРА, Я УЖЕ ПОМЫЛ!  
— СЁМА, МЫ ВСЁ УЖЕ С АНТИСЕПТИКОМ ПОМЫЛИ. СОВСЕМ ВСЁ, СЁМА, УСПОКОЙСЯ. ДАЖЕ ЗВЕРИНЕЦ, ПРАВДА!  
— НУ ЛАДНО. А почему у тебя синяк?  
— … Ты вообще пробовал коров с антисептиком мыть? ЗАВТРА ТВОЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ.  
— Стоп. Откуда у нас вообще столько антисептика?  
— Я приготовил.  
— Из чего?  
— …  
— ТЫ ЧТО БЛАГОСЛОВЛЯЛ ВОДУ ИЗ ПОД КРАНА?!  
— Нет.  
— … Скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю.  
— Ты же знаешь, дорогой, я ненавижу врать.  
— …Мы мыли дом смесью из ангельских слюней. Напомните, почему я с вами всё ещё общаюсь?  
— Мы тебя тоже любим, Антон.  
— Угу, аналогично. Могли бы хотя бы, ну, предупредить?  
— Дорогой, если ты думаешь, что я смог бы переборщить с концентрацией и причинить тебе вред, то я очень обижен.

*…*  
— Я всё ещё не знаю, как это работает, но это работает.  
— М-да, кому расскажешь, что самое сильное средство против вируса — это дядюшкина слюна, никто и не поверит… Зира? Что? Почему ты на меня так смотришь?  
— Сильное средство… Хм… Мальчик мой, но по правде говоря, ты намного сильнее нас…  
— …Что?..  
— Зира, а это имеет смысл.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я тоже помог?  
— Если тебя не затруднит.  
— Но погодите, ничего, что я — средоточие как сил Рая, так и Ада? Есть я, есть ты, разве не нужен…противовес?  
— … Что вы так смотрите на меня? Я что, тоже должен?  
— Ну не я же, рыжий. Я архангел, и я всё ещё болею.  
— О, заткнись, иначе плюну непосредственно в тебя.  
— Я всё еще не могу поверить, что мы это делаем…  
— А испытывать будем на Гаврииле!  
— Что?! НЕТ!  
— ХАПТЬФУ! Заткниссь, ты же хочешь вылечиться?  
— Кроули… Этого было слишком много.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.

*…*  
— Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК ЭТО РАБОТАЕТ, НО ЭТО РАБОТАЕТ.  
— Обращайся, пернатый, я всегда могу на тебя поплевать, ты же знаешь.  
— ЗАХЛОПНИСЬ! А у нас ещё осталось?  
— Немного, а что?  
— Деревня.  
— Логично. Дайте чашку.  
— Кстати, я думаю и в Лигурохастурск надо бы отправить. У них-то там ни ангелов, ни антихристов нет.  
— Тогда дайте тазик и поздравительный бланк, я не упущу эту возможность!  
— КРОУЛИ!


End file.
